Not That Easy
by CrazyWolf321
Summary: Hermione's distressed, Draco's nice, Blaise is in denial, Harry's scheming, Daphne's a slut, Theodore's gay, Pansy's in love, and they all have the worst timing ever. Jealousy, Love Triangles, and even a little sarcasm thrown in there.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is my first story so reviews are wanted and more importantly needed. So without further to do.**

Chapter one

Hermione's POV

It was once again time to board the Hogwarts express. She couldn't wait. The summer had been so long and drawn out. Last year she had gotten her prefects badge. Ron had one too. This year Harry had become Gryffindor quiddich team captain. They all had their own thing going on. Life seemed to be going good. However she felt strange. She felt unhealthy, sick almost. She had a funny felling in her stomach like all her insides were missing. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor-" she was cut off.

"Watch where you're going _mudblood_" Draco spat.

"Malfoy" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth. She walked away like a mature adult when she just wanted to slap Malfoy. She always wanted to slap him which was odd because she was not a violent person. She then saw her two best friends Ron and Harry. All thought about Malfoy was wiped from her mind.

"Hi Harry. Hi Ron." She said hugging them. Both Ron and Harry had grown about a foot over the summer, making her feel even shorter.  
>"Hey Hermione. Come on, we've loads to tell you." Ron said gesturing towards the train.<p>

Once they had found an empty compartment and ditched their bags Ron and Hermione went to the prefects' compartment. McGonagall hadn't started talking yet. The first thing Hermione heard when she interred the compartment was Draco Malfoy.

"Go away mudblood. You're stinking up the place and take weaselbee with you." Draco sneered.

"Shut up ferret." Hermione spat back. Wanting to slap him so bad she couldn't stand it.

Blaise's POV

Blaise was sitting in the compartment reading a book. Pansy was sitting waiting for Draco to return while Crabbe and Goyle were staring off in space. Suddenly the compartment door flew open and a nervous looking second year was standing there.

"Excuse me. Are any of you Blaise Zabini?" He asked.

"Yes. What do you want?" Blaise said not looking up from his book.

"I bring you a message from professor Slughorn." He said looking at Blaise.

"Okay." Blaise puts down his book and takes the letter. The second year hurries away without another word. Blaise read the letter twice. Slughorn had requested his presence at some sort of gathering. Even though he would like to continue his book, he went.

Hermione's POV

She was exiting off the train with Ron close behind her but she didn't see Harry, It was strange but she wasn't worried. She just knew he was probably already on the carriage waiting for her and Ron to arrive. However when they did not see him on any of the carriages she began to feel a little uneasy but still not worried. By the time they got to the Gryffindor table and the hat was done sorting the first years into their houses and everyone had started eating (including Ron who seemed not the least bit worried where his friend might be) Hermione was panicking. Who knows what kind of trouble Harry could have gotten into? She was a little relived where he sat down but only slightly seeing he was covered in blood.

"Where were you? And why is your face covered in blood?" she asked when he sat down next to her and Ron.

"Yeah where were you mate? We were worried sick about you." Ron said suddenly looking concerned.

Hermione shot him one disbelieving look before turning back to Harry. "So, where were you?" She asked again."

Harry told them everything about what he heard to Malfoy kicking him in the face, and he even told them about Tonk's protronus changing form.

"Well you know you shouldn't have gone sneaking around eavesdropping" she said in a very stiff tone.

Blaise's POV

The next day Blaise woke up bright and early. He took a bath, got dressed, and made his to the Great Hall. To his surprise he found Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle already sitting down. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing they're faces as always but Draco was just starring whether it was at space or at someone Blaise did not know. He walked over and sat by them.

"Morning all" he said and started eating breakfast. Draco seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh, morning Blaise." He said still a bit absentminded.

"You okay Drakie. You look a bit pale." Pansy said sitting across from Draco.

"Yeah I'm fine just didn't get much sleep last night. My mind kept wandering." He said rubbing his eyes. Now that Blaise actually looked he could see that Draco hint of black circles forming under his eyes. His skin was a pale too then again Draco was always pale.

Blaise finished eating and went to the library seeing as he had a free period this morning. He checked out a book from the library and went back to the boys' dormitory to read. However he was a bit sleepier than the thought and quickly fell asleep while reading. He woke to find he had ten minutes before potions and decided better to go ahead and get up than risk sleeping through the whole class.

He waited until the potions class was dismissed then he went and took a seat. Pansy came in about three minutes later and plopped down next to him. She wasn't the smartest girl in the world but she was better than a Gryffindor. The seats started to fill in and Granger was the only one without a partner. Draco just did make it and was forced to take the seat next to Granger.

Blaise was eager to see how that tuned out. She would probably hex him or scream his head off or something like that. He was surprised to see them working together like civil human beings. He even saw Granger laugh. What was she laughing at? He saw nothing funny. In fact this dungeon was a very depressing place so what could she possibly have to laugh at. This was on his mind almost all of potions class. He continued to work absentmindedly and for the most part forgot Pansy was even there.

Hermione's POV

She saw that her usual partner, Parvati, was absent and was left with no partner. She didn't really need a partner she just always took one. At the last moment Draco Malfoy walked into the dungeon and sat down right next to her. She felt her hand twitch, wanting to slap him in but she restrained herself.

"Where's your usual partner Indian girl?" Malfoy asked as soon as he sat down.

"She was really sleepy at breakfast this morning so I guess she slept in." Hermione answered surprised that the first thing he didn't do was call her_ mudblood _or _scum_.

"Don't know why she didn't just come to class and sleep. You probably do all the work anyway." He said getting out a quill and some parchment.

Hermione laughed. He didn't know how right he was. She had always done all the work and she just sat and read or drew or slept. She never did any work and her exams showed it.

"What's so funny?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" she said quickly.

"Whatever Granger. Let's get started." He said rolling his eyes. They're potion went off without a cinch. At the end of class Hermione gathered her things and set off for the rest of her classes. She was on her way to the Great Hall for dinner when she was stopped by a second year girl.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" she asked in an abnormally high voice.

"Yes I am" Hermione said looking the girl in the eyes.

The girl looked away. "I bring you a message from Professor Slughorn." She said in her high voice. Hermione took the letter and the girl scampered away,

Hermione read and reread the letter over and over again. She couldn't believe it. She, a muggle-born with no famous witch relatives, was accepted into the slug club.

**AN: That was just the beginning. I was trying to get a good start but I know it was boring.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: No reviews for my first Chapter? Now that is cruel. Maybe this will get me more reviews. Without further to do, I present the second chapter of my story **

Chapter two

Blaise's POV

Blaise decided to skip dinner tonight. He wasn't hungry so he went to sit by the lake. About ten minutes later a young second year girl came up to him.

"Are you Blaise Zabini?" she had an extremely high voice. Almost mouse like.

"Yes. What do you want?" He asked.

"I bring you a message from Professor Slughorn." She said handing him the letter then running off. He read the letter. The slug club was having another meeting tonight. He would be late if he didn't leave now. He thought hard about skipping it then just decided on going. He entered the room and saw three people were already there, Belby, Mclaggen, and girl Weasley was already there. He took a seat by in between Belby and Professor Slughorn. About five minutes later, Potter and to has amazement, Granger.

"Ah yes everyone Miss Granger will be joining us from now on. Please make her feel welcome." Professor Slughorn boomed.

"Yes sir professor" said Mclaggen starring at Granger. Blaise didn't know why but he felt strange almost mad at Mclaggen and for no apparent reason. He still wasn't hungry so he simply gave his ice cream to Belby who happily took it. After the meeting he went to the Slytherin common room and sat down on the couch. Draco came up to him.

"Blaise I didn't see you at dinner where were you?" Draco asked sitting in a nearby armchair.

"Oh, Slughorn had some kind of meeting again. He even let Granger join. Don't know why. Um, I'm gonna go to bed. Night Draco." He went up to the boys' dormitories changed into his pajamas and went to bed. He suddenly had a headache.

Hermione's POV

Hermione was glad her first slug club meeting went well. She woke up the next morning feeling odd though. She had the same feeling as she did the day on the platform. Like all her insides were gone. Only this time she felt like she was going to throw up but nothing came. She decided to ignore the feeling and start getting ready for the day.

As she made her way to the Great Hall she felt worst and couldn't take another step. She managed to limp to a nearby girls' bathroom where she immediately fell to the floor. About two minutes later she saw Romilda Vane enter the bathroom and scream. That scream did it. Hermione felt her ears start to bleed. She blacked out.

She woke up in the hospital wing. She felt incredibly weak. So weak she couldn't speak. She couldn't ask questions, or call Madam Pomfrey or even know what was wrong with her. She just sat there completely helpless and completely weak.

While she was there she took the time to think. She thought about what was wrong with her. She thought about what she missed in school. She thought about a lot of thing for a long time. She was snapped out of her thoughts by two familiar voices.

"Come on Madam Pomfrey. Please can we see her" a male voice pleaded.

"Yeah. Just for a few minutes." said the second voice.

"Oh alright but I doubt she's even awake. She's been unconscious all day" Madam Pomfrey said walking towards Hermione's bed. When she slid the curtain away she jumped in fright.

"Oh dear you're awake." Madam Pomfrey cried. Hermione simply laid there unable to speak. Madam Pomfrey quickly realized. Ron and Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh dear you can't talk. Well let me explain. You had pneumonia. Apparently a pretty bad case of it. Don't worry, you'll be on tons of medication a day for about two weeks but we think you'll pull through." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Hey Hermione. How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"She can't talk Ron." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Well seeing as she can't talk I advise both of you go back to bed. It's almost after curfew." Madam Pomfrey said pushing them towards the door.

"Bye Hermione." Harry said over his shoulder.

"Yeah bye" Ron said half-way out the door.

Once they were gone Madam Pomfrey said "You. Rest. Now." Hermione helplessly obeyed.

Blaise's POV

Blaise got up, got ready, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco was there starring again. Blaise still didn't know what.

"Morning Draco" Blaise said sitting down, grabbing a plate.

"Oh morning Blaise. Have you noticed Granger hasn't been to breakfast, lunch, or dinner lately? And she's been missing potions, maybe all her classes, too." Draco asked.

"No I haven't noticed but why do you care." Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care; it's just that Potty and his pet weasel have been acting kinda strange that's all." Draco said quickly.

"Sure." Blaise said but know the same question was stuck in his head. He finished eating and went off to his first class, that same question in his head. _Where was she? She wasn't the type to skip classes for no reason._

Blaise took a seat in potions and since Draco wasn't there, Pansy took a seat by Blaise again. This was Blaise's chance to find out what was wrong with Granger. Pansy was like the gossip girl of Hogwarts next to Romilda Vane. She would know what was wrong with Granger before Madam Pomfrey. Luckily class hadn't started yet so students could still talk.

"Pansy have you noticed that Granger has been nowhere to be seen." Blaise didn't want her to think he cared so he just hinted around.

"Yes I heard that she had pneumonia and would be in the hospital wing all week maybe the next. Why do you care?" she asked.

"I don't" he said though he wondered the same thing. Why did he care? She was nothing but a filthy little mudblood.

Once Professor Slughorn came in and started class, Blaise thought no more about it.

_**About a week later. Hermione is out of the hospital wing.**_

Hermione's POV

Hermione was feeling better. Much better. She was already back in the library reading. She was feeling so much better that she decided to read her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History. She was in the corner reading when she noticed she was being watched. She looked up and saw a concerned Ginny starring at her from across the room. Ginny, realizing she was caught, made her way to where Hermione was sitting. She sat down by her and stared at her nervously. Getting annoyed by the starring, Hermione decided to speak up.

"Ginny, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Are you alright? You just got out of the hospital wing today and you're already out reading." Ginny said looking concerned again.

"You act like I can catch another cold from this book." Hermione laughed.

"Hermione I'm serious. You need to be resting, not reading." Ginny said without a trace of humor.

"Ginny relax. I'm fine now. No need to get so worked up." Hermione said calmly.

"You really need to be resting. You don't know how bad you scared everyone. We were all so worried." Ginny said tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay Ginny. I'm here now and I'm healthy but if it's so important to you, I'll go to bed right now." She said and gave her friend a hug.

The next morning Hermione woke at about 1:00 in the morning due to the fact that she went to bed so early. Giving up on sleep she decided to catch up on some undone reading so she reached for her bag and pulled out her book.

"_Lumos_" she whispered careful not to wake the other girls and she began to read. She read until about 7:30 a.m. and then she started getting ready for her day. It was almost 8:15 a.m. when she was ready and had made her way down to the Great Hall. She went and sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"Good morning Harry. Good morning Ron." Hermione said sitting down, and grabbing some toast.

"Hey Hermione. How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"Fine. Are you alright you look a little sick." Hermione asked noticing how Ron wasn't eating which was very, very rare.

"He's just nervous. Quiddich practice starts today." Harry said absentmindedly "Hey is it just me has Malfoy been glancing over here all morning and now is he just plain staring."

" I don't know. I haven't been paying the little git any attention" Ron said.

Hermione looked over towards the Slytherin table and caught Malfoy's eye. He immediately looked away.

"That is strange Harry. Very strange indeed." Hermione said still looking in Malfoy's direction.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I know it's a little late but I don't own Harry Potter, Any of its characters, or the wizarding world. Nope, not one little sickle. **_

**AND BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! AND ALSO BIG THUMBS UP FOR THE PEOPLE WHO PUT MY STORY ON ALERT! YOU GUYS ROCK TOO! AND THE PEOPLE WHO DID BOTH, YOU ROCK TWICE AS HARD!**

**AN: Just to make things clear, this is a Dramione, however I couldn't resist the drama so Hermione has a lot of decisions to make and hearts to brake. So without further to do, I present the third chapter of my story.**

Chapter Three

Blaise's POV

Blaise was sitting in the Great Hall next to Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and so on. They were eating breakfast. The mail had just come. A handsome black owl came and perched itself right next to Blaise's breakfast. Blaise recognized the owl right away. He took the envelope from its beck and gave it a biscuit from a tray. The owl finished the biscuit and flew away.

Blaise just held the note for a moment. He didn't even need to open it he knew who it was from and what it said. Against his better judgment he opened the letter and began to read it. He felt the blood drain from his face. He read and reread the letter in horror. He thought about ripping it on the spot but he knew the others would ask questions. Maybe Draco wouldn't because he was starring off into space again, but Pansy would definitely ask. Let's face it, the girl was nosy.

Blaise wasn't in the mood for Pansy's interrogations so he got up from the table and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"The common room. I'm not hungry." Blaise said walking away. Pansy just shrugged and continued eating her breakfast. She didn't care what Blaise did the way she did Draco. Blaise saw it as a blessing; it always annoyed Draco to death.

Blaise walked to the lake and levitated the letter in the air then he set it on fire. He waited until it was nothing but ashes then he threw the ashes into the lake. He didn't know why he was upset; it had happened a dozen times before. He knew it was coming; he wasn't even surprised, just upset. Blaise was not like other Slytherinns. He didn't plan to be a death eater when he finished school and he certainly didn't like the thought of innocent killings. He planed on doing something else with his life, something meaningful.

Blaise sat under a nearby tree. He picked up a rock and threw it at the lake. He watched the ripples of the lake until time for class.

Hermione's POV

Hermione continued to eat her breakfast while listening to Ginny complain nonstop about Dean and their latest fight. Hermione wasn't particularly paying attention. She looked over to see if Malfoy was still staring at her, which he was but this time lowered his gaze, just in time to see Zabini get up angrily and storm off. She did not have compassion for Slytherinns but she did want to know what was wrong. _Why do I care; it's none of my business. I have got to stop being so nosy_ Hermione thought. She then continued to listen to Ginny complain until time for class.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling excited. Today was the quidditch match of Gryffindor against Slytherin. She was excited because Ron and Ginny were on the team this year. She knew everything would be perfect.

_**After the Quidditch match when Harry is comforting Hermione**_

Ron's POV

Ron was running up the stairs with a positively giddy Lavender.

_The way I see it this is a win-win situation. Hermione is jealous and will come running to me and I get to snog Lavender. _Ron thought.

He opened a classroom door to reveal Hermione lying all over Harry. He saw red. He was about to start yelling his heart out when Lavender came in, said something Ron did not hear, and Hermione shot birds at him that he barely missed.

As he and Lavender were looking for another classroom he was still fuming. He had always suspected Harry had a thing for Hermione but now he knew for sure. Ron felt betrayed because Harry knew he liked Hermione. He had told him himself.

_I should have known by the way he acted when I told him. _Ron thought bitterly.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hogwarts fourth year. Hermione has just stormed off angry with Rita Skeeter.**_

_Ron was sitting in the Great Hall with just Harry now. While he was eating, Harry was reading the article over and over again smirking when he thought nobody was looking._

_Ron felt this was as good a time as any. _

"_Harry, can I talk to you for second outside?" Ron asked standing up._

"_Yeah, mate sure." Harry said getting up too._

_They were halfway to the quiddditch pitch when Ron began to speak._

"_I gotta tell you something mate," Ron said hesitantly. "I, uh, I like Hermione."_

_Harry's eyes flashed anger for a second then he face went blank and emotionless._

"_If you like her, you like her," Harry started to walk away. "but don't think other boys aren't going to like her because they are." _

_The last pert sounded more like a threat than a statement but Ron didn't care. Harry had given him the go-ahead. Hermione would be his…in time._

_**End Flashback**_

_**The next day. **_

Hermione's POV

Hermione was not talking to Ron. He was absolutely foul git. Every time she looked at him all she saw was him snogging Lavender. She didn't even sit by him and Harry. Today she sat by Ginny and Luna. She picked with her food. She had to think of some way to get him jealous and break them up. But how?

As if on cue, Parvati came and sat across from Hermione.

"I can't take it anymore," She said." I'm sick of seeing them snogging all the time and I want my best friend back. We have got to break them up."

Hermione surprised that Parvati would say something like that and that she was just thinking about that herself was momentarily speechless.

"But how are we going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"You," Parvati said simply.

"Me, but what can I do?" Hermione asked again shocked.

"It's obvious he likes you and is only trying to make you jealous. So you just have to flip the script. Get some guy he really hates and date him." Parvati looking like it was the best plan ever.

"I guess it sounds good." Hermione said.

"Great. Oh, and I'll have to miss potions today." She said and rushed off before Hermione could say another word.

Hermione spent the rest of the morning making a list of all the in her year and scratching off the names of the boys she knew wouldn't make Ron jealous. When she finally looked at the clock she saw that it would be time for Potions class in two minutes. She took off down the corridor as fast as she could.

When she got there she saw that Slughorn was not yet there. She also saw that there were only two seats available. One was by Ron and the other was by Draco Malfoy. Hermione was hesitant as she slowly began to walk to a seat.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! FOUR NEW REVEIWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK MAJOR AND THANK YOU FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! NOT ONLY DID I PUT IT THROUGH SPELL CHECK ON WORD BUT I PROFREAD IT MYSELF SO I HOPE IT's EASIER TO READ. THANK EVERYONE WHO SUBSCRIBED AND PUT MY STORY ON ALERT! YOU GUYS ROCK.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of it's characters, or the wizarding world. Nope, not even an old Cleansweep._

**AN: I felt bad for leaving a cliff-hanger so I updated a little earlier than usual. So without further to do, I present the fourth chapter of my story.**

Chapter Five

Hermione's POV

Hermione hesitantly walked to the desk that also contained a certain blonde headed boy. His expression was hard to read. Hermione took a deep breathe and tried to ignore him.

"Ah, Good morning all, today we will be making a very extraordinary potion called polyjuice potion. Does anyone know what it does?" Slughorn asked stepping into the classroom.

Hermione was about to raise her hand but was beaten to it.

"Yes, ," Slughorn said.

"It gives one the ability to transform into anyone as long as you have DNA sample of them." Draco said coolly.

Hermione was surprised to say the least.

_I shouldn't be. He is smart, I guess. _Hermione thought.

The rest of the potions lesson Hermione tried to act as if he was not there but it was hard. They had to past ingredients to one another and she couldn't help but correct him when he was wrong.

"You're adding too much," Hermione said as she grabbed his wrist to prevent him from adding anymore potion. Draco's eyes widened in surprise for a second before he snatched his hand away and turned his head to look the other way.

Hermione thought of this as odd behavior at first then a thought came to her.

_Of course he would act that way I am a mudblood after all. _Hermione thought angrier than before_. _As soon as class ended she stormed out of the classroom without a word. She didn't turn around and she didn't see the hurt expression on Draco's face.

Draco's POV

Draco was walking down the corridor to lunch feeling more depressed than ever. She came and sat by him, HIM. She could have sat by Weasly but no she came and sat by him and he had to upset her.

_What did I do so wrong? _Draco thought.

When she grabbed his wrist it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. So why had he pulled away?

_I got scared. Scared that she would know I liked her _Draco thought.

There was so much on his mind that he ate slower than usual and didn't have time to work on the cabinet.

Hermione's POV

Hermione was absolutely giddy. She had the perfect date for Slughorn's party. Right after she stormed out of potions, Cormac McLaggen asked her to Slughorn's party. Today couldn't get any better. As she walked into the Great Hall she saw Parvati sitting next to Harry, Ron, and Lavender. It was time to put her plan into action.

Blaise's POV

Blaise was on his way to Hogsmeade. He had been acting depressed ever since he had received that letter. It was time he cheered himself up. He was currently turning a corner when he bumped into someone, knocking that person down.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he offered a hand to pansy, the person he knocked over.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Pansy said while her entire face turned a brilliant red as he helped her up. They just kind of sttod there in an awkward silence.

"I was going to Hogsmeade. Would you like come with me?" Blaise asked, his blank expression not changing.

"Sure!" Pansy said a wide grin spreading across her face. She still had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, come on." He said bluntly and started walking again with Pansy running to catch up.

_She is very odd _Blaise thought.

Hermione's POV

Hermione could believe how well her plan worked. Ron looked horrified. She had to admit sometime she surprised even herself. Right now however she needed to find the perfect dress to make Ron see red.

_Red, that's it. I'll get a sexy red dress and it'll drive Ron insane _Hermione thought slyly.

Hermione was so engulfed in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone and fell down.

_Damn that hurt _Hermione thought and looked up to see who had knocked her down to find it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and picked herself up. She was about to continue to walk and not acknowledge his presence when she heard…

"Sorry," Draco mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, not even turning around.

"I said don't bump into me again mudblood. I don't want your horrible filth to get on me." Draco sneered.

"Ha, I'm the one with the filth. At least I take bathes, you ferret." Hermione retorted.

"I do take bathes. And it doesn't matter how many bathes you take, your blood will always be filthy." Draco snorted.

"It doesn't matter how many bathes you take, you could probably never wash that ugly sneer of your face." Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter how many bathes you take, you can't wash away the pure ugliness that is you." Draco sneered.

"I am not ugly." Hermione said seriously.

"Then why is Weasly with that Brown girl instead of you." Draco said just as seriously.

"W-what?" Hermione couldn't wrap it around her head that he had said that. That was low, even for Malfoy.

"You heard me, mudblood." Draco said smirking.

"I hate you." Hermione said with a look of pure hatred, but there was no mistaking it. She had tears in her eyes.

Hermione turned and ran, tears streaming down her pretty face, with one thing going through her mind.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him because he's right. _Hermione thought sadly.

Draco's POV

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I say that stuff? Now she hates me. _Draco thought angrily at himself.

_She's always hated you Draco, _said a voice inside Draco's head that sounded like his father.

_That not true. She didn't hate me. I have to apologize. It's the only thing to do. _So with that thought Draco took off in the direction he saw Hermione run off in.

He found her crying under a tree near the lake. He paused, shifting his weight from foot to foot, thinking of what to. He could just turn back now. He was about to do just that when Hermione's head shot she saw him. Her face was red and tear-streaked.

"What? Aren't done making a fool out of me yet?" She said with a tone of disgust.

"Actually, I, um, I-I-," Draco tried but words failed him.

"Just leave me alone," Hermione said with so much venom in her voice it made Draco wince. Hermione had got up and was about to walk away; Draco knew it was now or never.

"." Draco said so fast Hermione didn't understand.

"What?" Hermione asked not even turning around.

"I said that I came to apologize to you for what I said. I'm sorry." Draco said praying she didn't laugh in his face. His prayers were not answered.

"Ha, yeah right. This must be some sort of trick." Hermione said turning around glaring at him.

"This is no trick Hermione, I mean it. Let me buy you a butter beer in Hogsmeade to show you I'm sincere." Draco said with a small smile.

"Y-you called me Hermione." Hermione said suspiciously.

"I suppose I did." Draco said as he started to walk towards Hogsmeade. He stopped and turned around. "Are you coming?"

"I guess," Hermione said walking towards him still suspicious.

_This is wonderful. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Hermione. Maybe I can show her I'm not such a bad guy. _Draco thought happily.

Ron's POV

Ron was getting tired of Hermione. Every time he had a good plan she always had to do something to mess it up. However her going to the ball with McLaggen was no worry to him. When McLaggen was done with her he would just throw her away. And when Hermione is all heartbroken and vulnerable, Ron will step in and offer to be her boyfriend as a favor to her of course. Then she will never ever even think of another boy because she will be so grateful to Ron she will never let him go. Until, of course, Ron gets tired of her.

"Won-Won, I'm bored. Let's go to Hogsmeade." Lavender said as she looked up at him with big brown eyes. However her eyes were an ugly muddy brown, unlike Hermione's whose were a lovely chocolate brown.

"Sure okay, I could go for a butter beer." Ron said as he got up from where he was sitting and took Lavender's hand.

**AN: Please don't be too harsh. This was my first time writing a Draco POV. oh and before I for get PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of it's characters, or the wizarding world. Nope, not even a chocolate frog._

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! _

**AN: Can't wait forever for the reviews so I just went ahead and put it out there. Oh, and I love that song US Placers by Lupe Fiasco, Kanye West, Pharrell and Thom Yorke; I listened to the song the whole time I wrote this chapter. So without further to do, I present the fourth chapter of my story.**

Chapter Five

Draco's POV

Draco led Hermione into through Hogsmeade into The Three Broomsticks. He kept silent hoping that he didn't say anything to offend her before they even reach their destination.

Draco walked to the counter and ordered two butter beers. Since The Three Broomsticks was so full they would have to wait for their drinks but Draco didn't mind.

_More time with Hermione,_ Draco thought as he went and sat down across from Hermione. Hermione had her back to the door but Draco could see everyone that walked through the door. Blaise just walked in with Pansy following close behind him. He would not have Pansy sauntering her way over here harassing Hermione. He managed to catch Blaise's eye. He nodded towards Pansy and Blaise looked reluctant but nodded back just the same. He led Pansy all the way to the back of the pub, very far away from them.

Blaise's POV

Blaise wanted to glare daggers at Draco and Hermione but he couldn't because if he glared over there then Pansy would look and see them together and then because a whole big scene and that was the last thing he wanted.

Pansy kept rambling on about something or rather when their drinks. Pansy started drinking her butterbeer and didn't stop until almost half of it was gone.

_Guest you get thirsty when your mouth runs nonstop _Blaise though as he watched her drink it. She had a bit of foam around her lip which made her look even more pugged faced.

Out of the corner of Blaise's eye he saw Draco reach over the table and put his hands over Hermione. Blaise glared even harder at his hands.

"Blaise, Blaise, BLAISE," Pansy yelled. Blaise's eyes shot up to look at her.

"You've been acting very strange lately." Pansy inquired. Blaise just looked at her as if he could care less.

"First Draco, now you," Pansy sighed. She got up to leave but Blaise knew that if she got up she would see Draco and Hermione. As much as he didn't like seeing them together, Draco was still his best friend.

_When did I become a Gryffindor? _Blaise thought but grabbed Pansy's wrist all the same. Pansy turned around and looked at him strangely, pink circles glowing on her face.

"Wait, I know somewhere else we can go." Blaise said and led Pansy out through the other door of Hogsmeade.

_Draco you are dead the next time I see you _Blaise thought as he led Pansy off, still holding onto her wrist.

Draco POV

The waitress_ finally _brought the drinks and he heard Hermione sigh, relieved.

"So why do you feel that Scarhead and Weaselbee need so much privacy these days? Have they finally come out of the closet and you feel like third wheel?" Draco said with an attempt at humor. Hermione didn't find it very funny, she just stared at him hard and Draco wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"They aren't gay, Malfoy. I just feel like I need some space from them. What's wrong with that? They aren't my whole life." Hermione said, sounding slightly angry. It was quite obvious she missed her best friends.

"No, but they are a big part of it. The interesting part anyway." Draco said simply and Hermione glared.

"I've better ways to spend my time than sit there just watch Ron snog Lavender." Hermione said glaring at her butterbeer that she hadn't even touched yet. Draco took a big sip of his before continuing.

"So this is about Weaselbee?" Draco said with one blonde eyebrow raised suspicious.

"I never said that." Hermione said now looking at the table.

"You're jealous of Brown? And over Weasley, of all things?" Draco sneered.

"No, I'm not. I don't care what Ron does. He can go snog Eloise Midgen for all I care. That's his business." Hermione huffed.

"But of course you miss him the same way you miss Scarhead, correct?" Draco asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes I miss him and Harry. Pavarti also misses Lavender. She even wanted to break them up but I don't think that's going to happen." Hermione said taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"What do you mean break them up?" Draco asked, the sarcasm gone from his voice.

"She had some strange idea that Ron was trying to make me jealous and thought that it would be clever to 'flip the script'. I date someone who Ron doesn't like to make him jealous. I've asked Cormac McLaggen to be my date at Slughorn's party but I don't know if he'll make Ron jealo-" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence and her eyes got wide. Draco looked at her curiously. Then he suddenly knew what she meant.

"Hermione think about this. That might not be the best idea." Draco said but then changed his mind.

_This could be my chance. I better not blow it. _Draco thought to himself.

"It could all be fake and it would annoy Ron, greatly Harry too." Hermione said her big brown eyes shining brightly.

"How would this effect Potter?" Draco asked suspiciously though he knew what his answer would be anyway.

"I'm Harry's best friend and you're his enemy. He wouldn't like it at all. Please Draco" Hermione said giving him more puppy dog eyes. Draco was caught off guard when she called him by his first name.

"Ok I'll do it but don't go getting any ideas Granger," Draco said like his old self.

"Thank you Malfoy. Meet me outside Slughorn's party at 7:00." Hermione said trying to sound like her usual formal self but Draco could still hear the happiness in her voice.

_The happiness that I caused _Draco thought to himself.

"Okay." Draco said and Hermione started to get up.

"Thank you Malfoy," Hermione said and left the pub. Draco just sat there thinking to himself.

_I've got a date with Hermione. _Draco sat thought and no matter how many time he thought it or even said it to himself aloud he just could get his mind to wrap around the idea. But he couldn't contemplate for long when Weasley walked up to him looking angry.

"Shit," Draco murmured to himself looking at the angry redhead.

Ron's POV

Ron walked into The Three Broomsticks just in time to see Hermione get up and leave the table that she and Malfoy were sitting at. He would have thought that Hermione was sitting at the table alone and Malfoy came to torment her but that was before he heard there little 'discussion'.

"Meet me outside of Slughorn's party at 7:00." Hermione said. Ron couldn't remember the last time he heard Hermione so happy.

"Okay," Malfoy said dreamlike and Hermione started to get up. Ron quickly took Lavender by the hand and led her to the far end of the pub. She sat down giggling.

"I'm going to get two butter beers. Stay here." Rona said then looked back to see Hermione exiting the pub and Draco sitting by himself.

"I have a date with Hermione." Malfoy kept repeating silently to himself. Ron saw red again. He had been doing that a lot lately. He stomped over to where Malfoy was ready to beat the shit out of him.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco sneered getting up but Ron pushed him against the wall behind him.

"What do you think you're doing with Hermione, you disgusting ferret?" Ron said with his hands fisted in the front of Malfoy's shirt. Malfoy smirked proudly at Ron's actions.

"What you weren't man enough to do," Malfoy sneered. Ron growled at him.

"Keep your filthy Deatheater hands away from her. She'd never let the likes of you touch her, anyway." Ron said angrily. Malfoy's smirk stretched into a full on cocky grin.

"Maybe not now but I've asked her to Slughorn's party and she's accepted. Just a few glasses of Fire whiskey ought to do it." Malfoy said grinning madly. Ron was about to punch his lights out when he saw that Malfoy already had his wand drawn.

"I advise you to release me unless you want to spend your Christmas vacation in the hospital wing." Malfoy said and Ron let him go. He strutted away ginning while Ron stood there, his face completely red with anger.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world. Nope, never even seen a Flobberworm. _

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update. I have nobody but myself and my insane addiction to sleep to blame. And thank you so much for the reviews! I would have never thought I would get 15 reviews with just my fifth chapter! So without further to do, I present the sixth chapter of my story.**

Chapter six

Blaise's POV

Blaise pulled Pansy along to the Screeching Shack. She looked hesitant like she wasn't quite sure this was the best idea but she clung to Blaise's arm anyway.

"Why are we going in here?" Pansy said quietly. They stood outside the Screeching Shack's entrance. They weren't really supposed be this far out. Blaise had expected Pansy to get frightened and suggest that they should turn back but here they were.

"What? Are you frightened?" Blaise said trying to deepen in his already deep voice. He looked down and saw her cheeks light up.

"No, it's not that. It's just, uh, not the most, um-" Pansy stuttered lost for words. Blaise unlocked his arm from Pansy's and wrapped it around her shoulders. He could feel her whole body shaking. She was really scared.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here," Blaise said opening the door to the shack. It was dark and sort of rotten in here. She started shaking again and wouldn't move from her spot.

"What's wrong?" Blaise said taking her hand and trying to pull her inside the shack.

"I-I don't want to go in." Pansy said shakingly. Blaise stared at her for a moment and her cheeks set aflame once more. Blaise starred into her eyes for a few moments then Pansy did something totally unexpected.

She _kissed_ him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips to his. Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her close. Then he realized just what he was doing and who he was doing it with and he quickly pulled away.

Pansy looked hurt when he pulled away then it seemed to have finally registered in her brain what she had done. Before he had the chance to ask her what the hell she was thinking, Pansy ran off without looking back. Blaise looked after her feeling confused.

Crabbe POV

The next morning Vincent and Gregory were the first ones at breakfast as usual. They ate and ate till one by one everybody made their way to breakfast. However, despite what people might think, Vincent was not stupid and he could tell when there was something wrong within the group. And there was something seriously wrong here.

As he chowed down on his fifteenth stack of pancakes he noticed how Draco seemed to be in a dreamlike state, carelessly playing in his eggs. He couldn't keep from staring over at the Gryffindor table, sometimes they would be dreamy gazes, sometimes they would be deathly glares.

Blaise however had his eyes on Pansy. Blaise and Pansy were sitting as far away as possible from each other. Blaise glanced over at Pansy almost every two minutes while Pansy refused to even look his direction.

Also there seemed to be a sort of cold tension between Blaise and Draco. They didn't say a word to each other all morning, and they were best friends. All in all it was a quiet breakfast and nobody seemed to be eating much. But Crabbe didn't seem all that concerned. More food for him.

Blaise POV

Breakfast this morning was quiet and uncomfortable. He tried to catch Pansy's eye to give her some kind of hint that they needed to talk about what happened yesterday but she remain wouldn't look his way. And Draco just couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione. That made Blaise want to punch that stupid dreamy look off his face.

But he managed to maintain his usual calm around them. He was just ready to get to Ancient Ruins. A class he didn't have with Draco or Pansy. When he walked through the door half the class was seated chatting. He took his usual seat towards the back of the classroom. The class filled out rather quickly seeing as it wasn't an especially large number of student taking the course.

"Now student listen. To help complete the semester you will all need a project grade. The project is deciphering a very long complicated message of hieroglyphics. You will work with partners, I will pick them. It will count for-

At that time Blaise put his head down and stopped listening. He kept thinking of Draco, and Pansy and Hermione. Eventually he fell asleep. It was pleasant until someone woke him up by poking him on the shoulder. He looked up prepared to hex whoever had woken him up when he saw that it was Hermione.

"Um, Professor Babbling paired us together," Hermione said taking the seat next to Blaise. She rolled the scroll in front of him and began to take out her copy of _Advanced Rune Translation_. Blaise did the same and they began to work together. Maybe Ancient Runes wasn't as boring as Blaise thought.

Pansy's POV

Pansy felt uneasy through all of Arithmancy. She knew she should be paying attention because of the difficultness of this course. She knew that some people didn't think she was as smart as she was. That she was only another airheaded bimbo who wanted to stake claim on Draco Malfoy. But that wasn't true. She was no Hermione Granger but her intelligence was still quite admirable. And even though Arithmancy was a fairly difficult course Pansy took it anyway because there was no way she was taking Divination.

She knew that lunch was next and there was no doubt in her mind that it would be just as awkward as breakfast. How could she have just kissed him like that? She had always daydreamed about telling him how she really felt but she had never thought she would actually do it.

_He would probably never think about me in that way. He probably thinks I still have feelings for Draco. _Pansy thought to herself. It was true that Pansy did have a small crush on Draco when she first arrived at Hogwarts but she was over it by third year and she went to the Yule Ball with him in fourth year because he had asked her as friends because that's all that they were, friends. But certain people, like Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass for instance, didn't believe she was over him because she had a tendency to 'hang all over him' but she was just simply affectionate with her friends. But she didn't hang all over Crabbe and Goyle like that because they were gross. And she had been having feelings for Blaise ever since she met him in fifth year.

Pansy saw the rest of the class get up and start to exit and she realized that she had daydreamed the whole class away. She got up and started to gather her things prepared to be faced with the most awkward lunch ever when Adrian Pucey walked up to her.

Pansy sighed. He had always been a little more than obvious with his advances on Pansy.

"What do you want, Adrian?" Pansy said and continued to gather her things.

"Since it's lunch time I thought you might wanna come to the Quidditch field with me." He said smirking arrogantly. She really wasn't in the mood for him but it got her out of that awful lunch she would was do for in three minutes so she decided to throw him a bone.

"That sounds lovely," She said smiling her biggest, fakest smile but he didn't know the difference. He just grabbed her bag for her and led the way.

She followed him to the Quidditch field where he set her bag down on a seat high up on the bleachers.

"Where's your broom?" Pansy asked seeing that he didn't leave it out on the field.

"I didn't come here to fly," Adrian said sitting down next to her. He was a year older than her and he was also very handsome. Most girls would kill to be here with him right now, but she didn't feel very special.

He was very direct. He put his arm around her and started to kiss along her jaw. Pansy didn't have time to think about anything though, she just went with it. She made out with him to try and wash away the thoughts of Blaise but no matter how vigorously she kissed him she just couldn't get those big, brown, slanted eyes out of her head.

"Wow, so all this time you've been holding back," Adrian said breathing heavily as he grinned madly.

"Yea, holding back," Pansy said with a small smile even though she knew she didn't feel quite right. In actuality she felt like a whore, kissing one man when she was clearly in love with another.

_Did I just use love? _Pansy thought, her eyes widening at the word. However it wasn't till she actually used the word when she realized just how true and befitting the word was.

"Are you alright?" Adrian asked probably because she still had a shocked expression on her face.

"Um, yea I'm fine. I, ah, need to go." Pansy said putting her bag over her shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going? We just got started." Adrian said grabbing her arm.

"I have a, um, potions assignment that is do in critical time and I simply must go." Pansy said but he didn't look convinced that it was that important.

"Don't worry, we'll continue this later." Pansy said reassuringly just to get him to let go of her arm. She ran from the Quidditch field as fast as she could to the only place she could really think: the Astronomy Tower.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: __Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world. Nope, not even a sugar quill._

**AN: I'm sorry for the late update! And thanks so much for the review voldyismyfather! So without further to do I present the seventh chapter of my story. **

Chapter Seven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
>Blaise's POV<p>

As it would turn out, Blaise worked incredibly well with Hermione. She was quite intelligent and they had worked out a nice little size of the message out by the time class ended but they were nowhere near finish.

"Meet me in the library at seven thirty after lunch so we can continue to work on this, okay?" Hermione said as she gathered up her things.

"Sure," Blaise said and left. However he wasn't going to lunch today. He couldn't face that awkward tension again. But he wasn't about to just sit around in his room the whole lunch period. This was valuable practice time and he always did feel a bit better when he was on a broomstick. He didn't bother with his Quidditch uniform, he just wanted to fly.

He got on his broom and took off into the sky the minute he got outside. He was flying leisurely over the Quidditch pitch when he noticed that it was already occupied by a couple of kissing students. He was about to fly away when he saw that one of the students was Pansy. He stopped for a moment and stared at Adrian Pucey shove his tongue down Pansy's throat, and then he zoomed off on his broom at top speed.

He didn't feel hurt, He didn't feel jealous, he didn't feel disgusted, he didn't even feel like she was just another whore who let even the most persistent of slime feel her up. He felt a rather odd numbness that wasn't quite unpleasant. He kept flying till he reached the main entrance doors where he kept walking. He saw a Daphne Greengrass coming his way but in his new found numbness he wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Hey Blaise, wait up," She called after him but he just kept on walking, his pace increasing. He returned to his room, put his broom in its proper place, and decided to go to lunch and get some food into his system since he hadn't eaten much that morning and he knew for sure Pansy wouldn't be there.

He sat down next to Draco and grabbed whatever food was nearest to him began to eat.

"You're awful late. Do you know where Pansy is?" Draco said while eating his food. Blaise shrugged and continued to eat what he found was Shepard's pie.

"That's strange. She never misses a meal." Draco said and Crabbe and Goyle started laughing hysterically.

"It wasn't a joke you idiots," Draco sneered.

Later that evening Blaise was walking towards the library to meet Hermione when he was cornered by Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello Blaise," She said with a smile so wide he could see almost each and every one of her teeth.

"Hi," He said trying to go around her, but she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Where are you going, my little slippery serpent," She said grabbing the front of his robes, pulling him towards her.

"Um, Daphne, what do you think you're doing?" Blaise said tugging at her wrist for her to let go of his robes.

"What? Am I ugly or something?" She said with pouting green eyes. She was very skinny and very straight up and down. Her face was fairly pretty but it wasn't her looks that made boys like her, it was the things she did with them.

"No you're pretty it's just…" Blaise was lost for words as she just kept coming closer and closer. She had started push off his robes when she was interrupted by a very hurried voice.

"Oh there you are, come on I've been looking for you everywhere," Hermione said grabbing Blaise's arm, dragging him in the direction of the library. She waited until they were around the corner then she let go of his arm.

"Thanks for that," He said and Hermione waved it off.

"No problem, besides I really have been looking for you. We have to get back to that message." She said and entered the library where she already had a tall stack of books ready. They worked diligently on the message for a while but sometime during that he sensed Hermione's mind start to wander. She still worked just as diligently though.

"Blaise, you're best friends with Malfoy, correct?" Hermione asked out of the blue. Blaise looked at her curiously for a moment then nodded.

"Well, um, this might sound a bit strange, but um, what's his favorite colour?" Hermione asked very rushed like she was embarrassed.

"I mean, like, what colour does he wear most often?" Hermione asked hurriedly but Blaise just continued to look at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Oh forget I asked. It was stupid." Hermione said and quickly shoved her face back into her book.

"Green. He's obsessed with everything he owns being green." Blaise said as he turned back to his own book.

Hermione's POV

Hermione left the library with a headache and it wasn't because she and Blaise had finished almost half of their assignment in three and a half hours' time. She had a headache because she was stressing over her dress. Now that she thought about it she realized that Malfoy did seem to have a strange fascination with the color green.

_I have got to get used to calling him Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco _Hermione repeated to herself over and over again. This was going to be difficult. But it would be worth it when she saw the expression on Ron's face. He didn't know she was going to the Christmas party with Draco yet because she hadn't seen much of him or Harry lately.

Suddenly she realized just how little of Harry she had seen lately. When she and Ron had a falling out Harry never picked sides but lately he seemed to be drifting father and father away.

Hermione was entering the common room when she saw Ginny engaging in a chess game with Parvati. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and sighed.

"What's wrong Hermione? You and my brother patched things up yet?" Ginny asked keeping her eyes glued to the chessboard.

"No we haven't but that's not the problem. The problem is I have the wrong colour dress for the Christmas party." Hermione said staring at her hands in her lap.

"Well what colour is your dress?" Ginny asked.

"Pink,"

"And what colour Ron wearing?"

"I'm not going to the Christmas Party with Ron. My _date_ is wearing green." Hermione said her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Well my dress is green, you can where it. But who is your date?" Ginny said finally taking her eyes off the chess board.

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said and Ginny got up and started going to her room.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked but she was already gone. She came back carring a long green dress gown.

"What are you doing with that Ginny?" Hermione asked but she already knew what Ginny was planning on doing.

"Here, you have to try it on to see if it fits," Ginny said handing the gown to Hermione. Hermione was about to argue then thought better of it because she knew that Ginny could be just as stubborn as her brother so she left to try on the dress. She tried it on and turns out Ginny was had loss weight because the dress fit rather snug. She managed to slip into it but she needed someone to zip her up. And it just so happened that Lavender walked in on that moment.

"Oh, Hermione do you need some help?" She said in her sickening sweet voice yet even a fool could hear she was simply masking pure hatred and she was doing a horrid job of it.

"No, I'm fine Lavender. Just fine," She said trying to zip up the dress.

"No no, I insist. Let me help you." Lavender said as she tried to help her zip up the dress but since it was too small it took a minute to zip.

"Now you listen and you listen good you attention seeking git. You stay away from my Won Won. I know how jealous you are of our relationship and how you only want him now because he's all interesting but you obviously can't have him so why don't you do us both a favor and leave him alone because you're clingy obsessive ways are really starting to agitate his nerves. Mines too." Lavender said threw gritted teeth as she finished zipping up the dress.

"Thank you for your help Lavender, however I must tell you that everything you just said was untrue and I haven't even thought about your 'Won Won' since we had that awful row which I can't seem to remember was about." Hermione said in the most pleasant voice she could muster. Lavender just glared at her as she exited the door to go show Ginny how the dress fit.

**AN: Pwease review, Pwetty pwease. Q~Q**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world. Nope, not even a wand._

**AN: Okay okay I can take a hint. I took the pleases off my story even though I was quite fond of them. Anyway here's another chapter but unfortunately it's a bit short but I felt I needed to explain a few things so here it is but (with the help of your reviews) the next chapter (which is prewritten) will be out by Sunday but no review then no chapter soooooo I'll just let you do with that what you will. So without further to do I present the eighth chapter of my story.**

Chapter Eight

Hermione's POV

The next day Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast and she noticed that Harry was by himself so she took it upon herself to go talk to her best friend.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said sitting down in front of him. Harry looked up at her then continued eating his eggs.

"What's wrong Harry? You look at me as if I'm a stranger," Hermione said as she nibbled on a piece of toast. She was trying to watch her weight so that she could fit into Ginny's dress. Ginny, of course, had had no problem at all fitting into Hermione's dress.

"Well the way you've been acting lately, it's like I don't know who you are anymore." Harry said starring at his food.

"What are you talking about, Harry? My not talking to Ron has nothing to do with you and me." Hermione said, her toast completely forgotten.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Hermione." Harry said his hands balled into fist. Hermione noted this as a bad sign because Harry never lost his temper at her or Ron.

"Then please tell me why you're angry with me. Harry, you and I have been best friends since first year, so please don't be angry with me because of Ron and me not-"

"This has nothing to do with Ron!" Harry said angrily. His eyes stared at the table but you couldn't miss the obvious anger in them.

"Then please tell me what's wrong." Hermione said softly. She didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was even though she thought she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Why are you contorting with the enemy? Why do you feel it's perfectly fine to go to the Ministry of Magic with me and fight against Death Eaters one year then turn around and snog one the next." Harry said straining hard to keep his temper in check. Hermione just looked at him as if he had lost him mind.

"Harry, what are you-"

"Is it true that you're attending the Christmas party with Malfoy?" Harry asked not even letting her finish her sentence. Her eyes widened and she paled. She was lost for words.

_How does he know about that? Nobody knows that, not even Ginny, _Hermione thought her eyes still wide.

"So it is," Harry said looking at her in disgust.

"Harry, how do you know about this? No one was supposed to know," Hermione her voice desperate.

"Ron said he saw you two chatting it over at the Three Broomsticks. He even confronted Malfoy about it and even he didn't deny it Hermione." Harry said glaring at her. Hermione turned her head to avoid his eyes but she could still feel his glaring emeralds burn a hole in her cheek.

"Harry I'm sorry you're upset but let me explain. See, I asked Draco to the Christmas party beca-

"_You _asked _him_?" Harry said disgusted as he got up from his seat.

"Harry please, let's just talk about this." Hermione pleaded.

"We have nothing left to talk about," Harry said then walked away leaving Hermione alone feeling worse than ever.

Harry's POV

Harry left the Great Hall in a huff. He couldn't believe that Hermione would sit there and try to explain herself. There was no excuse for her actions. She was wrong. She had wronged him and she had wronged Ron, plain and simple. Every time Harry thought of Draco Malfoy smirking and grinning in that obnoxious way of his with Hermione on his arm like all of his other bimbos he just wanted to lock Malfoy up in a dark damp place and hold him there so that he would never be able to set sight on his Hermione ever again.

_My Hermione, _Harry sighed in his head. He knew that his chance with her was slim but he could help the way he felt about her. He had always been more than overly protective of her but he realized around third year just how strong his love for her was. But he never acted upon his love because he didn't have to. Hermione didn't fall for boys easily and the few she did give a chance were no worries at all. Like when she attended the Yule Ball with that dumb block Victor Krum. He would never oppose as competition to Harry. He didn't even speak her language! However when Ron confessed his poorly hidden feelings for Hermione in fourth year, Harry couldn't help but feel threatened.

However he gave Ron his blessing none the less. He thought of how Ron and Hermione seemed to be growing increasingly close. Harry knew that he couldn't very well scream his head off for Hermione's love like some whiney twerp but it caused him physical pain to sit there and watch the carelessly flirt with each other fight in front of him. Then he made the decision to work in the shadows, slowly but efficiently making then fight and argue so that they would grow to slowly hate each other. It wasn't a perfect plan of course. There had been small flaws like when Ron had been made a prefect along with Hermione. They could have developed a romantic relationship together while on their duties, but now it was clear that that wasn't going to happen do to the fact that Hermione took the whole prefect thing way to seriously.

In short, at that time he didn't' think Ron had a very good shot with Hermione. Him either for that matter, but then at the beginning of this year she came back talking about how much taller he was and about how much more fanciable he was and it renewed his confidence.

"Hey mate, where you going? Great Hall's that way." Somebody said grabbing his arm. It was Ron.

"Sorry but I don't feel like hearing Hermione gloat about her wonderful date to Slughorn's Christmas party." Harry said and he saw Ron's face physically harden.

"What did she say?" Ron said with pure hate.

"While I was in the middle of breakfast she approached me then started off at the mouth with Draco this and Draco that. Her sudden infatuation with Malfoy is starting to get right annoying." Harry said as he watched Ron's face turn red with anger. Okay he might have been exaggerating a little but if it made Ron think any less of her than his mission was complete.

"Dammit, I've got to find some way to get into that party." Ron said through his anger.

"Just hang in there, you'll figure something out." Harry said patting Ron on the back.

"Hey, who are you going with?" Ron asked. Harry knew where Ron was going with this and he didn't like it.

"Oh, I'm, um bringing, uh, Luna," He said then regretted it.

"Luna? Why Luna?" Ron asked confused. Now Harry had to think of another lie.

"Um, well because I, kind of, um, you know, fancy her." Harry said trying to disguise his stuttering as the nervousness of revealing a secret of that sort.

"Luna? Huh, I would have never guessed." Ron said walking away. Harry waited until he was out of sight then kicked the wall nearest to his.

_Great, now I have to go find Luna and convince her to come to the Christmas party with me. _Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

**AN: Oooooooo Harry's got a dark side. I appologize if Harry and Hermione's argument was a bit weak but I couldn't really see them fighting so I tried to make it not so vicious. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world._

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update. My chronic laziness is getting out of control. Thank you for the reviews despite the shortness of the last chapter. So without further to do I present the ninth chapter of my story.**

Chapter nine

Blaise's POV

Blaise was on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast when he was cornered by Daphne Greengrass once again.

"Well well, Blaise, so sweet of you to go looking for me," Daphne said closing in on him.

"I wasn't looking for you; I was just heading to the Great Hall for breakfast." Blaise said but Daphne didn't seem too convinced.

"Well I just felt awful about how we weren't able to continue our last meeting and wanted to make it up to you." She said her arm slipping around his neck.

"Daphne, would you like to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me?" Blaise asked and she froze. He had been thinking about the Christmas party lately and how he had yet to ask anyone so he thought she might make a nice enough date. That is if she could keep her hands to herself long enough to make it through the night. He had thought about asking Pansy but then there had been the Quidditch pitch incident and he turned down the notion immediately.

_She's probably too wrapped up with Adrian to be anybody's date anywhere. _Blaise thought bitterly. He looked down at the frozen Daphne who had yet to give his an answer.

"W-what?" Daphne asked with confused eyes.

"Would you attend Slughorn's Christmas party with me as my date?" Blaise asked slowly.

"Date? You're actually asking me on a date?" Daphne asked her eyes wide with suspicion.

"I understand if you don't want to-

"No no of course, I'd love to. It's just I don't get asked one many dates." Daphne said hurriedly.

"Really?" Blaise said with a small hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, I mean I've shagged seventy five percent of the boys in our year, but I don't go on a lot of dates." She said being blunt about it.

"Well, all I'm asking for is your presence. Is that ok?" Blaise said sincerely.

"It's perfect!" Daphne squealed as she wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck giving him a quick, bone crushing hug then she ran off in a fit of giggles.

"Smooth moves, Zabini," Theodore Nott said walking around the corner.

"Theo, are you spying on me now?" Blaise smiled at his friend.

"You know me better than that. I was heading down to the Great Hall when I heard you and Daphne and felt it better not to ruin the mood." He said with false offense.

"There was no mood to ruin. I asked her to the Christmas party and she accepted. And since when do anorexics stop by for a casual visit to Great Hall? Doesn't the sight of food repulse you?" Blaise asked trying to change the subject. Theodore didn't fall for it.

"Yea, it does but that's not the point. Why ask Daphne with you to the Christmas party, she seemed more than willing to give up her goods no attachment or feelings involved." Theo questioned.

"Maybe I don't want her for her body. You know she is a person, not a little play thing." Blaise said walking to with Theodore to the Great Hall. Blaise sat down across from Crabbe and Goyle and grabbed a plate of pancakes.

"How could you eat that monstrosity?" Theo said looking at Blaise in disgust.

"You're one to talk considering you haven't eaten since first year." Blaise said chewing his pancakes.

"I've eaten since then," Theo said defensively, his cheeks turning pink.

"I meant of your own free will. Me and Draco shoving food down your throat doesn't count." Blaise said and Theo just remained silent.

"Morning everyone, surprise to see you here Theo," Draco said as he and Pansy sat down at the table.

"Well it seems that our little Blaise has lost his mind," Theo said turning his head at Draco began to eat.

"What are you on about Theo?" Draco said ignoring Theo's disgust.

"Blaise is attending to the Christmas party with Daphne Greengrass." Theo said bluntly and Blaise glared at him. He didn't feel quite comfortable discussing this in front of Pansy. He glanced over to where she was eating and she seemed to not even be paying attention.

"What's wrong with that, Theo? She's a good piece of arse." Draco said putting a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Theo just chewed on the side of his cheek and looked uncomfortable.

"Yea but she's not dating material. Why would you want to walk around with _her _on your arm?" Theo said turning to Blaise who suddenly seemed to find his pancakes to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"She's just attending the Christmas party with me, it's not like we getting married. Now let it go." Blaise said and Draco went back to his eggs while Theo continued to look sick to the point of vomiting.

Pansy POV

Pansy felt as if her heart was breaking but she couldn't seem to get her legs to move. Thus she was forced to sit there and listen to those pigs congratulate Blaise on his 'Great piece of arse'. She finished eating but couldn't for the life of remember what it was and left along with Theodore who couldn't take the smell of food any longer.

"Who'd have thought someone as stubborn as Blaise would go for Daphne, eh?" Theo said unaware that Pansy was almost to the brink of tears.

"Um yeah, sure. I'll see you later Theo, I have to go to the bathroom." Pansy said walking off. Tears were spilling down her cheeks before she even rounded the corner but she doubted Theo took much notice.

She burst into the nearest girl's bathroom and began crying her eyes out. She could deal with Blaise having no feeling for her what so ever, she could understand that. She could deal with him preferring other girls over her; she knew she wasn't the greatest catch at Hogwarts. But she could not, would not ever be able to deal with him desiring some ugly skinny whore over her.

She cried and cried until she finally realized that there was someone else in the bathroom with cries that mirror her own. She opened every stall until she came across the the one that reveal the source of the noise. Her eyes fell upon a crumpled crying Hermione Granger. Pansy usually felt hostility towards her, not because it was personal but because it was what Slythrins were supposed to do. But right now Pansy felt so helpless herself that she didn't feel anything towards her presence at all.

"What is the matter with you, mud- Granger?" Pansy said slumping down to her knees next to her on the floor.

"Wh- why do you c-care?" Hermione said crying softly.

"I don't." Pansy said rubbing her own red puffy eyes. "But I was hoping that your problems were worst then mine." Hermione looked at her skeptically for a moment then decided she had nothing left to lose so she went ahead and told her.

"I-I've had a crush on R-Ron for a while now and I w-was p-planning on asking him to Slughorns's Christmas party which is i-in five days b-but he started s-snogging that god awful Lavender B-brown and I w-wanted to make h-him jealous so I t-thought that if I brought someone he h-hates to the p-party instead h-he would be j-jealous so I asked Draco, he said y-yes then Ron and H-harry found out and now my two b-best friends h-hate m-m-m-ME!" Hermione said and burst out into a fresh new fit of tears. Pansy stared at how pathetic she looked and thought about comforting her.

_Do mudbloods deserve pity? _Pansy thought and then felt bad for sing the word. She hadn't been raised to judge someone based upon their blood status but hanging around Draco had made her start to think that way.

"Mmmmmmmm Blaise," Pansy mumbled with tears streaming down her face. Her held up her head but hadn't understood what she said.

"What was that?" Hermione croaked her voice hoarse from all her crying. Pansy looked at her face which was so red it rivaled Weasly's hair.

"I said I'm in love with Blaise. That's why I'm in here crying my damn eyes out!" Pansy said and kicked the stall door violently. Hermione just stared at her with wide puffy eyes.

"But Blaise doesn't seem like a bad fellow." Hermione offered in a weak voice.

"That's the problem. He isn't a bad fellow, he's actually really great." Pansy said and Hermione looked confused.

"Let me explain. See I've had a crush on Blaise since fifth year but I never told him, or anyone for that matter. Then one day when I was walking down the hall he accidently bumped into me and knocked me down. He said he was going to Hogsmeade and asked me to come along and then we went in there and you and Draco were in there but I don't think I was supposed to see you two so I played along and pretended I didn't then he started acting weird and I got up to leave and he grabbed my arm and told me not to go so I didn't." Pansy said in one breath and then she looked at Hermione who looked a bit skeptic through her tears.

"Are you sure that all. That's nothing to get upset about and that was a days ago." Hermione said looking at her with sad eyes.

"Okay okay. So he asked me not to go so we went to the shrieking shack and he wanted to go in but I didn't so I kissed him and he pushed me away and then I ran away and the next morning breakfast was horridly awful so when it came time for lunch I went to the Quidditch pitch with Adrian Pucey and made out with him then at that moment that when I realized that I was in love with Blaise so I stopped kissing Adrian and decided to tell Blaise of my feelings when I had built up enough courage but as it turns out he's about one Christmas party away from shagging that ugly whore Daphne Greengrass!" Pansy said angrily with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That's… awful." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Yeah it is. If only I could be at that stupid party. Then I could maybe attempt to say something to Blaise before he took her to his bed." Pansy sighed sadly but Hermione had an idea.

"I know a way you could get into the Christmas party that is if you don't mind being in the presence of a Gryffindor boy for a couple of hours."

"I don't care. As long as I get in there," Pansy said desperate.

"Well from the best of my knowledge, Cormac McLaggen doesn't have a date to the party and he doesn't seem to be too picky when it comes to house status." Hermione said leaving out the fact that she had declined his offer just yesterday. Pansy groaned in protest.

"Okay, I'll ask him but he's just so… so…

"Arrogant, superficial, a total prat," Hermione offered. Pansy nodded in agreement. If she attended the party with that McLaggen fellow then she would be able to keep a close eye on them, talk to Blaise, and maybe even threaten Daphne.

**AN: Awwwwwwwww, Pansy's not all bad. I always felt she had more to offer then to be Draco Malfoy's bimbo. Sorry if I have any earlier references of Theodore Nott eating but the anorectic thing was a last minute thought and it fits into the plan later (I think). Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world._

**AN: Well this is it. The last chapter before the Christmas party chapter(s). Thank you for reviews! And it would really really really help me out if you'd answer my poll because I am lost. I have no idea who Theodore should be with. Oh, and sorry this chapter is a bit short but I just wanted to get everything explained. So without further to do I present the tenth chapter of my story.**

Chapter ten

Ron's POV

Ron looked around frantically for his sister Ginny. He had been think all morning of how to save Hermione for Malfoy's brainwashing. However so far all he could think of was how to get inside the Slughorn party.

"Won Won," He heard from behind and then he felt arms wrap around his back. Ron sighed in frustration.

"Lavender," He said trying his hardest to sound happy to see her.

"Where have you been, Won Won? I've been looking for you all day." Lavender whined in her annoyingly high voice. Ron felt a headache start to come on already.

"O well I've been looking for Ginny. Have you seen her?" Ron said and Lavender put her finger on her chin as if she were really thinking hard. Like that would ever happen.

"I think I recall seeing her walking towards the Quidditch pitch with her broom right before lunch." Lavender said and Ron walked off.

"Won Won? Won Won where are you going?" Lavender called after him. Ron just kept walking, not having the energy to deal with her any longer. Ron walked to the pitch to find Ginny flying on her broom practicing along with Katie Bell. Ginny stopped down off her broom beside her brother.

"What do you want, Ron?" Ginny said out of breath from flying.

"Oh nothing just wanted to know how you're relationship with Dean was going." Ron said leaning back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"It's none of your business!" Ginny said angrily mounting her broom.

"Wait Ginny. Okay I really just wanted to know if you were taking him to the Christmas party or not?" Ron said earnestly. Ginny hesitated before speaking.

"No, I'm not. We had an awful row and I told him to never speak to me again." Ginny said glaring at the ground.

"Well why don't you let me come to the party as your guest." Ron said as if he had just thought of it.

"And why would I do that?" Ginny said looking at him strangely.

"It really want to go and it would be a huge favor to your older brother." Ron grinned. Ginny still looked skeptic.

"Okay you can come but why do you fancy the Slug club all of a sudden?"

"Just wanted to see what was so special about it." Ron said but he was a terrible liar.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Hermione and her date would it?" Ginny asked with one eyebrow quirked.

"What? No it has-

"Come on Ginny. We've got to finish practicing." Katie called out from her broom in the air. Ginny mounted her broom and zoomed off into the sky. Ron sighed in relief.

_Saved by the bell _Ron thought and ran off back to lunch.

Daphne POV

Daphne was restocking her closet once again. She had taken out all of her clothes in her closet then put all of her clothes back in her closet. She was trying to find just the right kind of classy dress one would wear on a date. However all of her clothes were a bit too little or, as some of the other girls in her dorm had mumbled under their breath, a bit too whorish.

_I must find something appropriate, but then again… think about why you're doing this in the first place. _Daphne thought and grinned to herself. Blaise was not a bad looking fellow but he was _too_ much of a decent fellow. He wasn't the shagging type and that disappointed her deeply, but not deeply enough not to take the offer of a date. She couldn't lie; she was a little excited about going on a real date with a nice guy but he wasn't who she really had her eyes on.

She only had her eyes on one boy and that was Draco Malfoy. He was handsome, intelligent and aggressive. Everything she wanted and she had had her eye on him for a while now and there was only one person standing in her way of him. Pansy Parkinson or, if Draco so happened to switch teams, Theodore Nott. But there was no way that would ever happen so her target was Pansy Parkinson.

Now one might find it hard, well damn near impossible to break someone as tough as Pansy but sometimes power just fall into your lap and it's up to you on how you use it. Daphne had a terrible sweet tooth and one day when she was on her way to Honeydukes for a few sugarquills and maybe a acidpop or two saw them. She saw Blaise and Pansy making out like a pair of Cornish Pixies. From that day on she paid close attention to both Blaise and Pansy and they didn't seem to be a couple so she went for Blaise hopefully making Pansy want him, turning her attention away from Draco.

_It's a long shot that it'll even work but so far it's the best I can come up with_ Daphne thought as she admired herself in the mirror wearing an especial reveal red dress.

_This is the one _Daphne thought as she hugged herself and the dress.

Harry's POV

Harry was searching frantically for Luna. He had put off asking her for almost three days but the Christmas Party was tomorrow and it was now or never.

"Um, Luna," Harry said as he walked up behind her slowly. He was more nervous than he should have been.

"Oh, hello Harry Potter," Luna said in her high airy voice. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Um, hi Luna, what are you looking for?" Harry asked when she walked off to continue looking.

"Well, it seems someone thought it would be fun to purposely misplace my favorite radish earrings and I really do miss them." Luna said looking under a bench in the hallway.

"That's awful. Who do you think took them?" Harry asked following behind her.

"It could be anyone but I don't think you came here to discuss my missing earrings." Luna said looking at him.

"Uh, yes, well Luna would you like to go with me to the Christmas party? As friends," Harry as and she was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I would like that very much but I would have thought you to ask Hermione," Luna smiled and Harry's eyes widened.

"W-why would I ask her?" Harry said trying to look confused.

"Well just because it's quite obvious that you like her." Luna said and walked off leaving a dumbfound Harry.

_Does she see everything? _Harry wondered as he went to turn around only to see Peeves grinning behind him.

"Potty asked Loony to the party. Potty loooooves Loony. Potty _luuuuuuuuuuuurves _Loony!" Peeves sang all along the halls. Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and walking away.

**AN: Please answer the poll and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world._

**AN: Yay! It's finally here! The first of three Christmas chapters has arrived! Oh, if anyone has gone on Harry Potter wiki and looked up Theodore Nott, the boy that they have on the page is NOT him. Or at least not in my story. And please answer the poll on my profile because I'm about two chapters away from throwing names in a hat and picking at random and that runs a high chance at ruining the story. Now prepare yourself because there's some real deal Dramione straight ahead. So without Further to do I present the eleventh chapter of my story.**

Chapter 11

Hermione's POV

Hermione waited nervously behind the curtains waiting for Malfoy to come. It wasn't quite seven yet but Hermione was still getting kind of fidgety none the less. She came out from behind the curtains and decided to calm down and get a butterbeer for her nerves.

"Don't worry, he'll show," Pansy said in a low voice beside Hermione.

"What if this whole thing was just a set up," Hermione said just as low. She also turned her head so it would not be obvious that she and Pansy were having a conversation.

"It isn't. Draco wouldn't go that far and now that I think about it, I think Draco has a small cru- oh great. Here _he _comes." Pansy said referring to Cormac McLaggen. Pansy quickly left to avoid Cormac's eye, however someone else much worse took her place.

"Well you've already got the Slytherin boyfriend, why not have Slytherin best friends as well." Ron said walking up next to her. He looked rather nice in his dress shirt and trousers. He even left off those ridiculous dress robes he wore to the Yule Ball.

"What are you doing here Ronald? Are you gate crashing?" Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

"If you must know, Ginny asked me if I wanted to attend and I thought 'well why not?'. And I wanted to see you and your Slytherin boyfriend in person but it seems he's not here." Ron said arrogantly. Hermione was about to make up and excuse for him when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Her Slytherin boyfriend is here weaselbee and he suggests that you get the hell away from his girl before he hex til your hairs white." Draco said glaring at Ron whose face was quickly turning the color of his hair.

"Care to dance, darling" Draco said taking Hermione's hands and leading her off away from the fiery red head.

"Nice of you to finally arrive," Hermione said dancing lightly with Draco.

"Perfection like this takes time. Besides, if I had gotten here on time, I couldn't have made such a grand entrance." Draco said as he spun Hermione around.

"True but you might've overdone it with the boyfriend remark." Hermione said with a concentrated look on her face

"I'm offended. Is that all I am to you? A cheap one time date?" Draco said with false offense.

"Well yes if Ron chooses to speak out tonight. But even if he doesn't and the plan doesn't work I never would have thought that you would agree to do this any longer than expected of you." Hermione staring up at Draco whose face was blank.

"Hermione I agreed to help you and I will. From tonight on I'm pretending to be your boyfriend until Weasley gets down on his knees and begs for affection. And as stubborn as he is, that could be a while." Draco said as he glared at someone over Hermione's head.

_Probably Ron or maybe even Harry _Hermione thought.

"Draco, why are you being so nice?" Hermione asked staring up into his silver eyes.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you being so nice? Why would you help me of all people? Why would you be nice to someone you hate? Why would you suddenly want be so nice to someone who you've tormented, hexed, and called the m-word for six years?" Hermione said still staring up at him but Draco refused to meet her eyes.

"Hermione I don't hate you. And as for my sudden burst of kindness, well, people change. Maybe I felt bad for the last years and want to make it better anyway I can? Maybe I finally discovered that blood status doesn't matter and that being pureblood doesn't make your heart any purer than a muggleborn witch or wizard. Maybe I'm sorry Hermione," Draco said and finally he looked Hermione in the eye but it was her time now to look away.

_How do I possibly respond to that? _Hermione yelled in her head and came up with nothing so she stay silent as her and Draco danced lightly to the barely audible music.

"Um, Hermione," Dean Thomas said and Hermione removed her head from Draco's chest so fast she felt her neck pop.

"Yes Dean?" Hermione said as she wiggled her way from Draco's arms, trying to act as normal as usual.

"Um yes, well have you seen Ginny around? I can't seem to find her anywhere," Dean Thomas said searching the crowd.

"She was here earlier but I haven't seen her since. Wait, Dean how are you here? Ginny brought Ron as her guess." Hermione said confused.

"Yes but Professor Slughorn knew of me and Ginny's relationship and said I could come to the party anyway. I started to decline but since me and Ginny have had a bit of a falling out, I figured here might be the best place for it." Dean Thomas shrugged.

"Well that was awfully nice of Professor Slughorn but I haven't seen her since she first got here." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Oh, well thanks anyway, Hermione," Dean Thomas said then walked off.

_I wonder where Ginny wandered off to. _Hermione thought but she didn't have long to ponder because Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, leading her into a dance once again.

"Do you smell that, Hestia?" Flora Carrow screeched in a voice so horrid it could bring a full grown man to tears.

"Smells like filthy garbage to me." Hestia Carrow said in an equally shrill voice.

"Oh no it's just a mudblood, Hestia." Flora said with a grin showing off her awful crooked teeth that could put Marcus Flint to shame.

"To think they let them walk around as if they're people." Hestia said then let out crackle of laughter so shrill Hermione winced. She felt Draco pull her close protectively.

"Draco what are you doing dancing with filth like that?" Flora sneered.

"Yea, instead dancing with her you ought to throw her out but make sure she doesn't scrap herself. She might bleed mud all over Professor Slughorn's class room." Hestia said and she and Flora let out two of the shrillest laughs Hermione had ever heard. But even through their horrible laughs Hermione could hear and feel Draco's soft chuckles at their joke. Hermione wiggled herself from his arms violently and stormed off.

She through the crowd unnecessarily a few times just to make sure he lost sight of her. Then went to her newfound favorite hiding place; the curtains. However the curtains seemed to already be occupied by a head of fiery red hair.

"Ginny? What are you doing back here?" Hermione asked surprised then she saw that Ginny had red rimmed eyes and running mascara.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Hermione said in a softer voice as she conjured up a tissue and offered it to Ginny.

"I-its Dean! He ruins everything!" Ginny said threw her tears. Hermione led her to the small bench and sat her down.

"Why are you upset? I would have thought you would have liked to have Dean here with you." Hermione asked with confused eyes.

"Well I wouldn't! I don't want him anywhere near me! I hate him and I just want him to leave me alone!" Ginny practically yelled.

"Maybe you just need some space. Have you told him that?" Hermione tried to console but Ginny just glared at her with angry eyes.

"Don't you- Don't you dare! Don't you dare talk to me like that! As if you had all the answers! You pretend to be our friend but you're nothing but a traitor! Prancing around here with Slytherins on your arm like accessories! Well let me tell you something, you're nothing to him! No matter what he says or what you do you're nothing to him!" Ginny yelled then she took a breath before continuing. "And you're nothing to me. You walk around here with your books and your homework like everything's perfect in your world but it's not! Because no matter what you do you'll never be anything more then a dirty, filthy, disgusting little mud-

"GINNY!" Harry said as he walked behind the curtains. Ginny turned and latched herself on Harry.

"Ginny, you're drunk! It seems someone has spiked your butterbeer. Please go to your corridor before you do something you'll really regret." Harry said as he disentangled himself from her.

"Will you join me?" Ginny said grinning at Harry.

"Um, yeah, yeah, you just go to your corridor and I'll meet you there later." Harry lied and Ginny wobbled her way around the curtains.

"She's so drunk; she'll be sleep before her head hits the pillow." Harry said at a stab of humor. Hermione didn't laugh.

"How could she say that to me? Is that how she really feels?" Hermione said as she wiped a single tear from her eye.

"Come on Hermione, you know she doesn't feel that." Harry said sitting down next to Hermione.

"You do," Hermione said staring at her hands in her lap.

"No I don't, I was just mad and upset and I didn't take your feelings into account." Harry sighed. Just then Draco snaked his way through the curtains.

"Potter, if you don't mind, I'd like a word with my girlfriend," Draco said with blank eyes.

"Girlfriend? Hermione, what's he going on abo-

"Harry, will you please just give us a moment," Hermione said with a strained sigh. Harry got up and exited glaring at Draco the whole time.

At first it was quiet. Draco leaned against the wall starring at Hermione while she waited for him to speak.

"Well," Hermione said after a few minutes.

"Why'd you run off?" Draco said still staring at her with blank eyes.

"I won't sit there and be laughed at by you and those Carrow twins," Hermione said glaring at Draco.

"Oh stop being so vain Hermione; I wasn't laughing at you." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right," Hermione scoffed.

"I wasn't. There are funnier things to laugh at then your torment, like Hestia's teeth for one thing, her laugh another," Draco said sitting down next to Hermione.

"I don't think this such a good idea anymore," Hermione sighed.  
>"Why not?"<p>

"I've lost too many friends over this little charade. Harry, Ginny; if this is what it takes to make Ron jealous then I'm not sure he's worth it." Hermione said staring at her hands in her lap.

Well, it's too late for that. You've gotten this far and done this much; it would be a insult to yourself if you didn't see this thing through." Draco sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione wasn't one for confusion but with her being so tired and everything that was going on around her she couldn't really work out riddles right now.

"I mean that they're already mad so why just give in to them and bend over backwards to try and please them. I thought you were doing this for Weaselbee? Scarhead and the Weaslett will get over it." Draco said standing up.

"So, are you still my pretend girlfriend for all miscellaneous purposes alike?" Draco asked holding out his arm. Hermione thought it over for a moment then took his arm.

"Miscellaneous reasons? What's your reason?" Hermione asked walking back out to the party with him.

"Maybe now Pansy will get over her slight obsession with me." Draco answered and Hermione looked confused…again.

"But Pansy doesn't-" Hermione quickly shut up. Pansy might want him to know about her love for Blaise and she sure wasn't about to mess it up for her.

**AN: Such language Ginny! *shakes head* O well, Please answer poll and review**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world._

_**To my dear dear reviewers. You guys rock! Thanks for the reviews! Finally made it past twenty-five reviews! WHOO-HOO! **_

**AN: I know, my updates are getting slower and slower but now that school's started again (*pounds fist on ground* "WHHHHHHHYYYYYYY") I'll have plenty time to sit around and think about ideas. Hopefully I will be able to speed up my updates especially now that I've finished the Christmas party chapters. This is the second one and there's one more still to come. So without further to do I present the twelfth chapter of my story.**

Chapter Twelve

Pansy's POV

"Don't worry, he'll show," Pansy said in a low voice beside Hermione.

"What if this whole thing was just a set up," Hermione said just as low. She also turned her head so it would not be obvious that she and Pansy were having a conversation.

"It isn't. Draco wouldn't go that far and now that I think about it, I think Draco has a small cru- oh great. Here _he _comes." Pansy said referring to Cormac McLaggen. She did not feel like dealing with him again. Ever since they had arrived he had been way too touchy feely for her liking and she in the end had to resort to hiding from him. She went to stand not too far off behind the Carrow twins.

"Pansy? How did you get in here?" Hestia said. She never really liked Pansy but her twin, however, seemed to put Pansy on a sort of pedestal.

"This annoyingly handsome block McLaggen asked me and I couldn't pass up on a pretty face." Pansy said with a fake grin and Hestia just looked disgusted while Flora just nodded as if she knew exactly what she meant.

"By the way have you seen Blaise?" Pansy asked and began to fake crowd scan.

"Yea, he's over there talking to my date, Theodore." Flora said with an awful smile.

"Theo? Don't you know he's – never mind." Pansy said shaking her head. She went over and walked pass Theo, hoping he would say hello or something.

"Hey, what are you in such a hurry for?" Theo said grabbing her arm. Pansy turned and gave him her best smile.

"I was off to meet Cormac. I told him to wait for me over there. How did you get in here, Theo?" Pansy smirked.

"Fiona asked me yesterday if I wanted to go and since you, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne were going, I didn't want to feel left out." Theo shrugged.

"Aww, touching but her name's Flora," Pansy said with a small smile.

"Doesn't matter. I won't shag her anyway. But you seem to be mighty dressed up for just some overly prideful Gryffindor." Theo said with a smirk and Blaise just walked away angrily. This didn't go unnoticed by Pansy.

"What's up with him?" Pansy asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Eh, he'll be fine, just moody as hell." Theo said still grinning. Pansy just shook her head.

"Where's his date?" Pansy asked.

"Standing over there in all her sluttified glory," Theo said pointing to where Daphne was standing, chatting with Draco Malfoy. She was wearing a short strapless red dress with a large black belt covering her middle and a pair of black heals to increase her height.

"Isn't Draco here with Her- Granger?" Pansy said mentally scolding herself for the slip.

"He was but he probably just asked her to get in. You know he hates to be excluded from anything, good, bad, or otherwise." Theo said shaking his head.

"I don't think so but it wouldn't hurt to go say hello." Pansy said with a fake smile as she started walking her way over there.

"Hello Draco, Daphne," Pansy said nodding at Daphne. Daphne just nodded back with guarded eyes.

"Hello Pansy," Draco sighed as he ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair.

"Draco, where's Granger?" Pansy asked with a quirked eyebrow. Draco looked worried but he concealed it well unless you've known him for six years.

"That's what I just so happen to be asking Daphne. Seems like my date has snuck off somewhere," Draco said with his eyebrow dawn together.

"Have you tried looking behind the curtains," Pansy offered thinking about where Hermione had been hiding earlier.

"Why would she be there?" Draco asked indignantly.

"Because obviously it would be the last place you'd look." Pansy said as if Draco were a child and not an intelligent almost-adult.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try," Draco said and walked off leaving just Pansy and Daphne in already strained tension.

"So, Daphne, um, that's a pretty dress." Pansy said with a huge fake smile.

"Oh, yes I wore it just for Blaise. I thought it might give him some ideas for after the party." Daphne said effectively wiping the smile off of Pansy's face.

"Oh, you came here with Blaise?" Pansy said a second too late.

"Yes, he asked me to accompany him but I believe you knew that already." Daphne said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well I'm happy for you and him but what were you talking to Draco about?" Pansy said with a serious face silently hoping Daphne wouldn't sense her desperation to change the subject.

"I don't think you really want to know besides if you were to know something might get back to Blaise. Couldn't have that now can we." Daphne said with a faulty smile.

"Yes well if you'll excuse me I must be going," Pansy said not being able to stand another minute of her. She walked off to a far corner when Cormac spotted her.

"There you are. I've been looking for you for ages now. Might've never found you if it hadn't been for your friend over there," Cormac said inclining his head in Theodore's direction.

"Oh well I'll have to thank him later," Pansy said through gritted teeth. Cormac just grinned at her like a fat boy in front of exceptionally large piece of cake.

"Pansy," Blaise said walking up to the pair.

"Yes," Pansy said in slightly irritated voice.

"I need to speak with you for a moment." Blaise stated.

"Hey, look mate, we're kinda busy-

"No no it's okay. This'll only take a moment," Pansy said trying to keep a blank expression. She was secretly anxious. She had been waiting for a moment like this but now that it was here, she didn't really know what to say.

"Alright," Cormac said glaring at Blaise as he walked away.

"Why are you acting like this?" Blaise said the minute Cormac was out of ear range.

"Acting like what?" Pansy said cluelessly.

"Ignoring everyone, befriending Gryffindors, -

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not ignoring everyone. I'm ignoring you. Second off who I choose to 'befriend' is my busin-

Pansy was interrupted when Blaise crushed his mouth to hers. Pansy responded back immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could have stayed that way forever but someone yanked her away from him. She turned to see none other than a livid Daphne Greengrass.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you dirty fucking whore!" Daphne screamed her cheeks red with anger. A few people who were in earshot turned to look at them but other than that the party seemed uninterrupted.

"He kissed me!" Pansy yelled in a weak defense.

"Liar!" Daphne screamed and mad a wild grab for Pansy but Blaise grabbed Daphne around her middle restraining her. Her arms still flailed trying to make contact with Pansy but her efforts where in vain. Blaise had a death grip on her.

"Blaise let me go," Daphne said deadly once she'd stop flailing.

"No, you're not going to hurt her." Blaise said simply. Daphne sighed.

"Fine. I won't go after her. I'll just be waiting for you on your bed. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Daphne said as she winked at Blaise and walked away. Blaise sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I wouldn't care if you went to her. Wouldn't want all your hard work to be in vain," Pansy said with a voice void of any kind of emotion.

"Hard work?" Blaise asked confused.

"You took her out on a date. You must want something in return," Pansy said bluntly.

"No, I don't, I asked her here to be within her company." Blaise said sternly trying to keep his temper under control.

"Why would you ask to be within her company then come and kiss me?" Pansy said with barely a drop of emotion in her voice.

"I don't… know, okay." Blaise said in a huff. Pansy blank eyes were suddenly filled with anger.

"You don't know! You don't know! What do you mean you don't know!" Pansy yelled angrily.

"What! What do you want me to say?" Blaise yelled just as loud.

"The truth," Pansy said in a low serious voice.

"You want the truth? Okay here it is. I was jealous, okay? I was jealous of Adrian for making out with you at the Quidditch pitch and I'm jealous of McLaggen for being here with you now." Blaise said then he took a deep breath. Pansy's eyes were as big as dinner plates. She felt her heart skip a beat when he said that.

"W-what? D-do you mean that?" She asked in shocked confusion.

"Of course I do. Why else would I go flaunting Daphne around like she's some sort of prize," Blaise said as if it were obvious. Pansy stared at him in shock for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"I thought you wanted her for the things she did," Pansy still hugging him. Blaise held her close not wanting this to end anymore then she did.

"I want you, Pansy." Blaise said as they broke apart. Pansy couldn't seem to stop smiling.

_Get it together, Pans. You don't want to look like a complete prat in front of him._ Pansy told herself as she tried to calm down.

"So what happens now?" Pansy asked after taking a deep breath.

"I, ah, I guess we wait," Blaise said and Pansy looked confused.

"We... wait," Pansy asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes we wait. I like you and I think you like me so we wait, mull it over during Christmas and if you still feel the way you do, we give it a try. No distractions, no jealousy," Blaise said tightening his hold on Pansy. She looked unsure but nodded anyway.

"If you think that's best," Pansy said with a small smile. Blaise leaned down and kissed Pansy softly on the lips. Pansy felt her cheeks light up.

"Would you like dance?" Blaise said taking her hand but Pansy declined with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Blaise asked looking slightly disappointed.

"I have to go clean up some trash on your bed," Pansy said and began to walk away but Blaise grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do anything rash, Pansy" Blaise said seriously.

"I promise I won't," Pansy said with a smile and then she was off.

**AN: Ooooooo Blansy all day every day! I really wish I knew what it felt like to see if every single person who put my story on alert would review so pretty beautiful gorgeous please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world._

_**To My dear dear reviewers: *grabs and hugs till purple* I can't tell you how warm and fuzzy your reviews made me feel. I can't believe I got to thirty, THIRTY! Thank you all so much, it really means a lot to know I'm not wasting my time posting it on . **_

_**Happy writer = quicker updates**_

**AN: Yes, yes, I know how Blaise and Pansy left it was a bit cliché but I have to have some romance in there. I mean come on, the first genre is Romance, you're gonna run into a few corny lines here and there. But anyway, this is it. The last Christmas chapter. So next chapter presents whole new problems and whole new emotions, (Don't get fretful, Draco's feelings for Hermione shall never change, unless, of course, he gets spiked with a bit of Amortentia. Hey, that's not a bad idea…) Anyway, I ramble too much. So without further to do I present the thirteenth chapter of my story.**

Chapter Thirteen

Harry's POV

Harry was standing around the party listening to Luna's insane ideas about Nargels. She was staring off into space as if she wasn't really talking to anyone and that was just fine with Harry because he wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Hermione and how beautiful she looked in her emerald green dress.

_Emerald green? She probably wore it for Malfoy since he's a Slytherin._ Harry thought bitterly but he was happy to see that Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Hermione was talking to Ron at the moment and knowing Ron, he would probably make an arse out of himself all on his own. But just to make sure, Harry got him worked up worked up beforehand.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry had just arrived at the party when he saw Ron there with Ginny._

"_What are you doing here, mate?" Harry asked as he walked over to Ron. _

"_I'm, well, I'm here to swallow my pride and apologize to Hermione. If I ever work up the nerve," Ron said scratching the back of his head. Harry's face paled. He couldn't let them make amends so quickly._

"_Well, good luck, but I think it might just be a lost cause." Harry said, not sure where he was going with this._

"_What do you mean?" Ron said with his usual confused face._

"_Those Slytherins have brain-washed her." Harry said shaking his head._

"_I don't think so, mate, Hermione's real smart." Ron said with a quirked eyebrow._

"_Look at her over there being so friendly with Pansy Parkinson. Face it mate, the old Hermione, our best friend, is gone. She's one of them now." Harry said clasping Ron on the shoulder before walking away._

How could he be so gullible? He makes this so easy. _Harry thought as he made his way back to his date, Luna._

_**End Flashback**_

So here he was watching his master plan unfold. He couldn't make Ron say stupid things but with a little encouragement and a slight push in the right direction, anything is possible. However, when it came to Hermione, Ron was his biggest competition. Or at least that's what Harry thought before he saw Draco Malfoy walk up and wrap his arms around Hermione. _His _Hermione. Harry was staring at them so hard he didn't even notice he was clenching his fist together.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ginny said walking up to him, offering him a drink. Harry declined with a shake of his head.

"Nothing, how many of those have you? You do know that those where only supposed to be for the teachers," Harry said indicting the two glasses of Fire whiskey in Ginny's hands.

"They won't notice it's gone," Ginny said finishing off her glass and starting on the one she had offered Harry. Harry shook his head then returned his gaze to where Hermione and Malfoy were now dancing.

"Hey, isn't that… HERMIONE? And Malfoy?" Ginny gasped grabbing two more drinks from a silver tray held by a passing butler.

"Yep, she went with Malfoy," Harry sighed.

"And to think I traded dresses with her just so she could be his little Slytherin princess." Ginny said with her eyebrow drawn together.

"She didn't tell you?" Harry asked confused. Ron had said she had been flaunting it in Ginny's face as well.

"No, she just said that her date wasn't Ron and she needed to find a green dress." Ginny said looking hurt.

"That's peculiar that she wouldn't tell you," Harry said now with his eyebrows drawn together. Then he continued to watch Malfoy and Hermione dance in disgust while Ginny continued to drink nonstop beside him. Then he saw Hermione and Malfoy's waltz interrupted by Dean Thomas.

"I didn't know you could bring two guests Ginny," Harry asked.

"I didn't. Ron was my guest. Why do you think I have two guests?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well Dean Thomas is over there so I thought…" Harry trailed off pointing to where Dean Thomas was.

"H-he isn't supposed to be here," Ginny said with her eyes bugging out of here head.

"Well it looks like he might be heading over here." Harry said and Ginny immediately took off. Harry wasn't as lucky.

"Hey, Harry, have you seen Ginny around here?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Um, no, I uh, I haven't. How did you get in here?" Harry asked. He felt bad about lying but he wouldn't betray Ginny like that.

"Professor Slughorn was nice enough to let me in because I am Ginny's boyfriend." Dean Thomas said with a smile.

"That was nice of him." Harry said with a force smile. He looked around for Hermione but she was nowhere to be found. He saw Malfoy talking to Parkinson and Greengrass but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry Dean Thomas but I've to go," Harry said as he left to look for Hermione. He thought Ginny might know where she was so he went to the curtains where she hid in when he heard her and Hermione's conversation.

"Maybe you just need some space. Have you told him that?" Hermione said in a soft lovely voice.

"Don't you- Don't you dare! Don't you dare talk to me like that! As if you had all the answers! You pretend to be our friend but you're nothing but a traitor! Prancing around here with Slytherins on your arm like accessories! Well let me tell you something, you're nothing to him! No matter what he says or what you do you're nothing to him!" Ginny yelled then she took a breath before continuing. "And you're nothing to me. You walk around here with your books and your homework like everything's perfect in your world but it's not! Because no matter what you do you'll never be anything more than a dirty, filthy, disgusting little mud-

Harry couldn't let her continue saying this. She was bound to say a lot of things she didn't mean in her drunken state but if she continued this she was bound to lose Hermione as a friend permanently.

"GINNY!" Harry said walking in at just the right moment. Ginny immediately latched herself onto an uncomfortable Harry.

"Ginny, you're drunk. It seems someone has spiked your butterbeer. Please go to your corridor before you do something you'll really regret." Harry said trying to pry Ginny off him. He lied about her butterbeer being spiked because Ginny had already said so much to Hermione that maybe if she thought her drink had been spiked it might take some of the heat off.

"Will you join me?" grinned Ginny and Harry almost shuddered at the thought.

"Um, yeah, yeah, you just go to your corridor and I'll meet you there." Harry lied and Ginny wobbled off around the curtains. Harry looked at Hermione who looked like she was close to tears.

"She's so drunk; she'll be sleep before her head hits the pillow." Harry said trying to defuse the tension.

"How could she say that to me? Is that how she really feels?" Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"Come on Hermione, you know she doesn't feel like that," Harry said sitting down wrapping an arm Hermione.

"You do," Hermione said, refusing to look at him.

""No I don't, I was just mad and upset and I didn't take your feelings into account." Harry sighed, loving the comfortableness of their position. He could hold Hermione like this all night.

"Potter, if you don't mind, I'd like a word with my girlfriend," Malfoy said walking in on their moment.

"Girlfriend? Hermione, what's he going on abo-

"Harry, will you please just give us a moment," Hermione said, confirming Harry's fears. Harry got up and left glaring at Draco the whole time. He walked from the curtains right into Ron.

Ron's POV

"What's wrong mate?" Ron said when he saw Harry, whose face was contorted with hurt and anger.

"It's over Ron. Hermione is Malfoy's girlfriend." Harry said and walked off. Ron was in a sort of state of shock. He couldn't believe it.

_How could she be with such scum? And after all the times he had called her a mudblood? _Ron thought numbly. Then suddenly an idea came to mind. He knew what he had to do.

Daphne's POV

Daphne strutted all the way to the Slytherin common room. Then she walked up to the 6th year boy's dormitory, which luckily was empty, and laid down on Blaise's bed. She lay there for about twenty minutes when she heard someone enter the room.

"I knew you'd make the right decision, Bla-

"Cut the crap, whore" Pansy said walking into the room.

"What're you doing here?" Daphne scowled sitting up in Blaise's bed.

"Here to help clean up some of Blaise's unwanted garbage off his bed," Pansy said looking at Daphne with disgust.

"If Blaise doesn't want me then why did he ask me to the party?" Daphne said with a big fake smile.

"If Blaise wanted you then why did he shove his tongue down my throat?" Pansy said and that did it. Daphne lunged at her effectively knocking her down to the ground. She yanked at her hair in pure rage. However she was withering on the ground once Pansy punched her in the ribs. And that was how the fight went, Pansy punching and Daphne trying aimlessly to defend her when Millicent Bulstrode walked in and broke them apart.

"What's wrong with you two? Have you both lost your minds? Fight, and in the middle of the boy's dormitory no less," Millicent said in a thick German accent.

"Watch yourself, Greengrass," Pansy said as she stormed out of the room panting heavily. Daphne just stood there, letting the effect of getting her ass beat sink in. Millicent looked at her expectantly waiting for her to leave.

"After you," Millicent said and Daphne exited the room. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she sure as hell wasn't going back to her dormitory where Pansy was undoubtedly waiting for her.

**AN: Beat down, Parkinson style! Daphne better keep her guard up… I apologize if Harry seems a bit cutthroat and cruel. I really do think he's a nice feller but he just hasn't found the right one yet. Anyway, pretty beautiful gorgeous please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world._

_**To my dear dear reviewers: THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWS! Fuzzy feelings NEVER get old!**_

**AN: After a lot of deliberating I decided to go in this new direction. I hope you all like it.**

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione's POV

Hermione awoke the next morning with a slight headache. She had left Slughorn's party last night after she could no longer see Ron, or Harry for that point. It seemed like everyone had left, even Pansy was nowhere to be found.

Hermione got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall with mixed feelings. She didn't know what to expect from Harry, Ron, or Ginny for that matter. Every time Hermione thought about Ginny and her harsh words she felt a stab of pain in her heart.

_She was drunk! She couldn't control herself! _Hermione constantly told herself but there was still that sliver of doubt that made her feel as if there had to be some truth to Ginny's words. Some emotion that made Hermione sense Ginny wasn't as drunk as she let on.

Hermione entered the Great hall to find that she was early and that there was nearly no one occupying the tables of any house. Hermione sat down across from Parvati.

"How was the Christmas party last night?" Parvati asked looking up from her cereal.

"It was fine. They played nice music," Hermione said with a slight shrug.

"Morning 'Mione," Harry said sitting down next to a slightly shock Hermione.

"Harry? Does this mean our little row is over?" Hermione said with an unsure smile.

"Yes it does," Harry said beaming and they all ate their breakfast in an comfortable silence. Or at least it was a comfortable silence until Lavender Brown stormed up to them with red puffy eyes.

"I warned you, whore," Lavender said low, deadly voice.

"Excuse me," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"I warned you to stay away from him but you wouldn't listen. You deserve everything that's coming to you." Lavender said in that same dead voice.

"I'm sorry Lavender but I've no idea what you're talking about." Hermione said as she continued to eat her eggs.

"Pretend all you want, you slag, but you know you broke me and Ron up on purpose." Lavender said with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about, Lav?" Parvati asked.

"Ron broke up with me last night. Said that we had 'grown apart' and 'weren't right for each other'. But no matter what he says, I know it was you, it was always you." Lavender said glaring Hermione.

"I have had nothing to do with you or Ron's personal affairs what-so-ever so I suggest you check your facts before you go around blaming your problems on other people." Hermione said with a glare of her own.

"Like I said, you deserve everything that's coming to you," Lavender said before storming off.

"Thanks Hermione," Parvati said simply returning to her breakfast.

"Welcome," Hermione said doing the same. Harry looked back and forth between the two as if they were crazy before returning to his breakfast as well.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Hermione was in her dormitory packing her suitcase with all her favorite books, the magical gadgets and candy she had for her parents as Christmas gifts, a few necessary items such as toothbrush, hairbrush, etc. She would be going to her actual home this year with her own mom and dad. She couldn't deny that she would miss the loud rambunctious fun of a Weasley family Christmas but with everything that had happened; she thought that hanging around Ron's family would be the last thing he'd want. And ever since the whole Harry, Victor, newspaper fiasco during the Triwizard Tournament Hermione knew not to get on the wrong side of Mrs. Weasley's affection.

"Um, h-hi Hermione," Ginny said entering the dormitory. Hermione turned to look at her.

_She must be having quite the hangover _Hermione thought examining the dark circles that accompanied the unders of her eyes.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said as she continued to pack. Ginny sat on Hermione's bed and watched.

"About what I said last night-

"You mean when you insulted me and called me a dirty, filthy disgusting… well we both know what you were going to say next." Hermione said still packing.

"Uh, yeah, about that, I was-

"Drunk?" Hermione offered and Ginny nodded.

"Yeah and as much as I wish I could take back what I said I can't so I think I'll do the only other option. Express to you my lemorse and-

"Remorse," Hermione corrected.

"Yes, express my remorse and beg for your forgiveness." Ginny said hesitantly. Hermione looked at her with guarded eyes.

_Should I forgive her? She was drunk. And she apologized which is a very un-Ginnyish thing for her to do. _Hermione thought to herself.

"I forgive you Ginny. Just never get that drunk ever again," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Deal!" Ginny said giving Hermione a big bear hug.

"Are you coming to our house for Christmas?" Ginny asked as she let go. Hermione shook her head.

"Why not?" Ginny asked looking slightly disappointed.

"I don't think Ron would be too happy to see me and I promised my parents I would come home this year." Hermione said zipping her suitcase.

"Oh, okay. That's nice," Ginny said leaving the room with Hermione behind her followed by Hermione's two levitating suitcases.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Hermione was on the Hogwarts train to King's Cross station reading her favorite book, _Hogwarts, a history, _as content as could be. She hadn't felt this comfortable or carefree in a while. It was like the world was at peace.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said sitting down across from Hermione. Hermione looked a bit shock but nodded all the same. Harry walked in, saw that Hermione and Ron were in the same cart then walked out.

"So 'Mione, I, uh, broke up with Lavender," Ron said nervously.

"That's nice," Hermione said not even looking up from her book, She continued to read even though she could feel Ron's eyes on her. It was getting a bit unnerving but she refused to look up.

"There you are," Draco said with a trademark smirk as he entered the compartment. Hermione was about to ask what he was doing here but Ron beat her to the punch.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said with a scowl.

"Last time I checked, Weaselbee, I could see my girlfriend whenever I want. Any day… or night," Draco said sitting down next to Hermione. Hermione chose to ignore both of them and read her book. Draco, however, had other plans

"Epp," Hermione squeaked as Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto her lap. Hermione looked at him with slight irritation but Draco pretended not to notice as he played with her hair. Ron just glared with obvious hatred. Hermione just tried to ignore the fact that she was perched against Draco Malfoy's hard chest and finish her book. Evidently playing with her hair wasn't enough for him so he started to dig his face into the crook of her neck, gently pulling back her shirt to allow him to place light kisses along her shoulder. Hermione could practically feel her face glow red with embarrassment. She would have fell off his lap in shock had he not been using his other arm to hold her in place.

Ron, however, wasn't so calm.

"Get your damn hands off her Malfoy!" Ron said as he shot up from his seat. Draco stopped his attack on her neck and shoulder but he tightened his grip, keeping her in place.

"She seems to be enjoying it, but then again you wouldn't know what that looks like, would you Weasley?" Draco said smirking. For a minute Ron looked as if he would jump on Draco whether Hermione was there or not. Then he seemed to think better of it and left. Hermione seemed to wait a minute or two till she was sure Ron was gone then she hopped off Draco's lap and slapped him though there was no real anger or power behind that.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Draco laughed.

"Yes," Hermione said determined.

"Then you fail," Draco chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione said her hands made into fists.

"What? You said you wanted to make Weasel King jealous. Can't get any better than that," Draco said leaning back in his seat.

"Bu-but I never said to go that far! You can't do things like that to me!" Hermione said angrily.

"So let me get this right, we're supposed to be dating but I can't sit with you, touch you, or kiss you? Granger, do you know what a boyfriend is?" Draco said with a quirked eyebrow. Hermione wanted to say something but the argument was lost.

"See you at the end of Christmas break, Hermione," Draco said kissing her temple then leaving the compartment. Hermione stared at the door where he had exited, pondering the fact that her heart was still beating a mile a minute even though Draco was gone.

_It's just because I'm embarrassed, that's all_ Hermione told herself, though not truly believing a word of it.

**AN: OMG, Dramione! I was so embarrassed I practically blushed the entire time I was writing it. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world._

_**To my dear dear reviewers: OMG FIVE REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER! How can I not update when I have five reviews to keep me typing. This chappy's for you guys.**_

**AN: So here we are with another chapter. Hope you like it.**

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione's POV

Hermione sighed as she unpacked her suit case at the 6th year Gryffindor girls dormitory. Her visit home was too short and she missed her parent already. They had been so happy to see her and they just loved the gifts she brought them. Her mother couldn't believe how adorable the pygmy puff was, however, her father, being a dentist, didn't find Ton-Tongue Toffee very amusing.

"Hello Hermione. How was your Christmas?" Harry said when Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"It was good… How was yours?" Hermione asked noticing how fidgety Harry was.

"Well first off Death Eater set the Burrow on fire," Harry said and Hermione gasped.

"It's okay, they've rebuilt it already. Then Ginny kept making passes at me, and Ron was completely stoic the entire holiday." Harry said in one breath. Hermione nodded, putting two and two together.

"Well you do know Ginny's had a thing for you since before she met you and as for Ron, I may have something to do with that." Hermione said guiltily.

"What do you mea-

"HARRY, HARRY!" Lavender screamed, running towards them.

"Have you seen my Won Won?" Lavender said stopping in front of them.

"No, Lavender, I haven't," Harry said prying her hands off the front of his robes.

"What about you Hermione, have you seen my Won Won?" Lavender said in a surprisingly nice tone.

"Urm, no, I haven't seen him," Hermione said slightly suspicious.

"Oh, well okay then, tell me if you guys see him," Lavender said and ran off.

"That was… odd," Harry commented once Lavender was out of earshot.

"Indeed. The girls got more personalities then Luna's got bottle caps," Harry said as he continued walking towards the Great Hall. They sat down to begin their breakfast when Ron sat down in front of them in silence.

"M-morning Ron," Harry said uncomfortably. Ron looked at Harry as if he had only just realized he was there.

"Morning all," Ron said with a dead slightly raspy voice. Hermione had never heard Ron like that so naturally she was worried beyond belief. However she held her tongue and continued to eat her breakfast in a uncomfortable silence.

(~~)

"What's wrong with Ron? He seems so… dead lately." Hermione asked as she and Ginny sat by the lake talking.

"I dunno. He's been acting that way since we left for Christmas Holiday," Ginny said playing with a strand of grass.

"Since you left for Christmas? What so you mean?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"From the moment we stepped inside the Burrow he went to his room and didn't come out but twice. To open his presents and to eat Christmas dinner. Harry tried to go in there and see what was wrong but the door was locked. Then the house set aflame and you would think he would show some emotion there but he just stared at it with dead eyes. Then he used magic to help rebuild it in the same fashion." Ginny said throwing the blade of grass into the lake.

_This is all my fault. _Hermione thought guiltily as she watch the grass sink into the lake.

Harry's POV

Harry was on his way to Hagrid's hut when he spotted Luna feeding a couple of Thestrals.

"Hey Luna," Harry said walking up behind her.

"Hello Harry Potter," Luna said airily. Harry watched as she threw a large chunk of raw meat to a Thestral, who swallowed it whole.

"Darling creatures, aren't they?" Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah, they are. Luna, how is it that you can see them?" Harry asked.

"When I was very young, nine, my mother was experimenting with a spell that she created. I can't remember exactly what the spell was but I knew that for a long time I had a problem with tomatoes and their substances. Anyway she died and I witnessed it and now I can see Thestrals." Luna said with indifference.

"I'm sorry, Luna," Harry said grabbing hold of Luna's hand.

"It's quite alright. It was a long time ago," Luna said trying her best to smile at Harry. Harry noticed this and wrapped her into a tight hug. Luna hugged him back as silent tears rolled down her checks.

"It's not easy," Harry mumbled stroking her blond locks. Luna cried until her eyes were dry and her arms limp.

"I'm okay now, Harry," Luna said wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked not wanting to let go.

"Yes, I'm fine Harry. I'm fifteen years old, a good cry here and there and I'm fine." Luna said with in her same old airy tone.

"I keep forgetting your younger then me," Harry said with a small smile. Luna's face seemed to sadden a bit as she wiggled out of Harry's arms.

"I have to go," Luna said quietly, and then she walked off.

"Luna?" Harry asked himself, confused after she walked off, leaving him alone.

Blaise's POV

Christmas break was over and Blaise couldn't be happier. If he couldn't take anymore grieving families crying about how it was too soon or why would such a young handsome man die so unexpectantly? Blaise was sick of it. Why couldn't his mom find one of her 'temporary' husbands that didn't have a family? But he couldn't deny, each time his mom's acting skills improved as well as her ability to cry at will. He, as always, stayed completely stoic, only showing emotion to express condolences to the most hysteric of grievers.

Blaise was currently unpacking, thinking about the past funeral when Theodore bombarded into the room.

"Come on man, it doesn't take that long to unpack," Theo said said clasping Blaise on the shoulder ripping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm done actually. How was your stay at Hogwarts this year? Was your mom sad you didn't come?" Blaise asked slipping his suitcase back under his bed.

"Yeah a little, but she said if I thought it was best then you know, whatever. Dad didn't say anything. I think he's still upset." Theodore said as he and Blaise walked out the dormitory.

"Well you are his only son." Blaise said while they exited the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah, well, he'll get over it someday. Or he'll go to his grave a prejudice bastard. Either way, it is what it is," Theodore said shrugging.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it someday." Blaise said with a half-smile.

"Yeah. But as much as I _love_ talking about myself, how was your Christmas?" Theodore asked and immediately Blaise's mood darkened.

"Fine," He said shortly.

"You know I know you better than that. How was it for real?" Theodore asked.

"Like any other funeral. Dark, sad, lot of crying," Blaise answered emotionally.

"How'd your mom take it?" Theodore sighed.

"She's gotten better. His family took more pity on her than anyone else." Blaise said as they entered the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle were there, of course, but Pansy and Draco were still absent.

"Did she do that fainting thing again?" Theodore asked sitting down at the Slytherin table yet not daring to touch a monocle of food.

"Yeah, they drank that right up," Blaise said piling on his plate.

"I just don't see how you do it?" Theo said as he queasily watched Blaise eat.

"And I just don't see how you walk all the way down here just to scoff and cringe at food." Blaise said stuffing his mouth.

"Morning all," Draco said brightly as he and Pansy sat down at the table. Blaise's heart seemed to stop at the sight of Pansy who had curled her hair and applied a bit of green eye makeup. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"You're in a good mood," Blaise said tearing his eyes from Pansy.

"Ever since he began shagging the brainy muggleborn he's been practically skipping around smelling flowers." Theodore laughed.

"Yeah, Granger must have some hold on you," Blaise said laughing along.

"Oh, shut it. Both of you. And I haven't been shagging Hermione. I'm dating her," Draco murmured but they still heard him.

"What happened to the old Draco, who would shag first and ask names later?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I miss him, did Granger chop his head off along with… wi-with your…" Theodore trailed off as a certain Seamus Finnegan walked by.

"Hey, Earth to Theo. Stare any harder at his ass and you mine as well be raping him with your eyes." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry bout that guys." Theodore said coming out of his daze.

"What's with the Finnegan stare off? I thought you preferred blondes," Blaise laughed before receiving an elbow to the ribs.

"Shut up! I can look at whomever I want, even if he isn't gay," Theodore said with red cheeks.

"Okay you guys, I think that's enough embarrassment for one morning." Pansy said with a smile. Draco went back to his breakfast and Theodore continued gawking at Seamus from afar. Blaise on the other hand spent the rest of his breakfast sneaking peeks at Pansy and thinking about when he could get her alone.

**AN: Raise your hand if you think Lavenders up to something (jumps up and down in the air like a five-year-old). I tried to add a little bit of mystery to my story so forgive me if some clues are too obvious or not obvious enough. I'm pretty sure you can all put the pieces together about Theodore. Anyway, sorry there wasn't any Dramione in this chapter but I can guarantee the next chapter will have some. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world_

**AN: THIS STORY SHALL NOT BE DISCONTINUED! Yes this story is very much still alive and kicking, as well as the author's brain for the moment until writer's block strikes again. However there is simply no excuse for my absence. THREE MONTHS! Every time I look at that 9-22-11 I feel ashamed. I know it's been a long time but please don't give up on this story. And to my faithful reviewers I'm sorry most of all. Please continue to review because they really do make me feel like my story is worth it. So without further to do, I present the sixteenth chapter of my story.**

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione's POV

Hermione was on her way to her first class of the day which, unfortunately, was Potions. She entered the classroom, which was currently Slughorn-free, and stood at the table in front of Ron and Harry.

"Hello Harry, Ron," Hermione said and nodded in their direction.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said with a smile. Ron looked blankly at her before slowly nodding. In all truth, he looked worst. He had dark circles around his eyes, his face looked paler, and he looked like he had even lost a little weight.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked and Ron looked at her with sad eyes.

"Hermione," He mumbled so low she could barely hear him. She was about to speak but before she could utter a word a certain blonde slid into the seat next to her.

"Hey love," Draco wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Dr-Draco? What are you doi-"

"Okay all, let's begin today's lesson." Slughorn said entering the classroom, forcing Hermione to become silent and all too aware of Draco's arm pulling her closer to him.

"Today you'll work in pairs and will be brewing the Laugh-Inducing Potion. Instad of going through the tiresome motion of pairing you all up, you can just work with the person next to you. Now it isn't a very difficult potion so I expect you all to do well." Slughorn said and immediately the class was busy with the hustle and flow of everyone getting their cauldrons and ingredients together. Hermione, seeing as she was being forced to work with Draco, flipped to page 32 of _Advanced Potion-Making _and got going gathering the ingredients and puting the cauldron on a low fire.

"Okay, the first thing we need to add is seven leaves of Flitterbloom. While you do that I'll cut the Sopophorous bean into three slices." Hermione said grabbing the small knife and a bean. She tried with many failed attempts to cut the bean but every time it either slipped off the table or bounced away.

"Having a hard time Hermione?" Draco said watching her struggle.

"No," Hermione said shortly as she picked the bean off the ground for about the sixteenth time.

"Here let me help," Draco said from behind her as he covered her hands with his own. Hermione could feel her cheeks turning a bright pink as he slowly cut the bean until it was cut into three even slices.

"There," Draco said reaching one arm over and dropping it into the cauldron, the other still wrapped around Hermione's hip.

"Dr-Dr-Draco. Draco! Stop that this moment or I'll…" Hermione was hissing but stopped suddenly when she saw Slughorn walking towards them.

"And, uh, how are you two doing so far?" Slughorn said a bit uncomfortably seeing the position Draco and Hermione were in.

"Just fine professor," Draco said not the least bit inclined to move.

Yes, well…" Slughorn trailed off still uncomfortable as he walked away. Hermione watched as he left then froze when she felt Draco's hand shift from her hip to her bum. Hermione quickly turned around only to be trapped between Draco's chest and the table. Draco, with an arm on each side of Hermione, just smirked and began to lean. Hermione turned her head to avoid him, clinching her eyes shut as if he meant to attack her. Instead she was met with a gentle kiss to the cheek.

"Let's get back to work," Draco said, moving his arms and leaning over the text book. Hermione just stared at him oddly.

"Interested in what you see, Hermione?" Draco smirked.

"Very," Hermione said then immediately covered her mouth. Draco chuckled softly then turned back to the text book. Hermione, utterly mortified, looked everywhere but him.

_What is wrong with me? Why would I say that? _Hermione thought as she nervously began stirring the contents of the cauldron.

Theodore's POV

Theodore was in the library trying to get a little homework done before it was time to meet his friends in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to have the same idea. Every single table was full with groups of friends and little cliques. Every table except for one, which was only occupied by Seamus.

It didn't seem like Theodore had much of choice so he confidently walked over and sat down like the Slytherin he was. Seamus glared at him the moment he sat down but Theodore pretended as if he had not seen him at all.

"What's he doing here?" Dean Thomas asked as he sat down across from Seamus.

"Just ignore him baby," Seamus said and Theodore's eyes almost popped out of his head.

_Baby? And I thought I might be too affectionate with my friends. If only the Weaslette could here this. Why if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were… _Theodore thought, forgetting about his homework completely. He just pretended to do his homework while he was concentrating on them the whole time. The closer he watched them the more evident it was that they were together. The would smile and giggle at each other and hold hands across the table. They even kissed once when they thought no one was looking. Theodore couldn't help but feel heart-broken and a little repulsed.

He had finally accepted that his first crush, his first _love_, would never see him in that way so he had tried to move on. He had tried so hard to stop but it seemed that he couldn't control his emotions, so he thought if he found a new object of affection then he would be able to get over him. It didn't work as well as he planned because he actually fell for Seamus but never really got over his first love. So now he only ended up being heartbroken twice.

When it was time for dinner he couldn't get up fast enough. He never thought he'd be in such a rush to get to somewhere filled with putrid food. He walked into the lunchroom and saw that his usual gang of Slytherins were already there. One boy in particular.

"Evening everyone," Theo said sitting down where they were eating.

"Hey Theo, where've you been?" Blaise asked when he sat down.

"Yeah, a little late for not eating aren't you," Draco said and Theo felt his heart soar.

"You were always one for jokes, huh, _Drakey-poo_," Theo said batting his eyelashes.

"Well you better eat something and soon. Blaise and I haven't seen you eat a decent sized meal yet and it's getting close to the twenty-first." Drake said before pushing a fork-full of shepherd's pie into his mouth. Blaise and Draco had this thing where if they didn't see Theo eating then every two weeks they would force feed him. Theodore wouldn't mind a little forced rough tumbling, had it been just him and Draco.

"Fine, I'll eat something,' Theo sighed as he grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and began to sip.

"That's drinking, not eating." Blaise inquired.

"Yeah but when do I ever drink _pumpkin juice_?" Theodore retorted.

"Either way it goes, you can't live off water the rest of your life. You might look like a fish but that doesn't mean you are one." Draco said as he and Pansy burst out laughing. Blaise laughed to until he saw the hurt look on Theo's face.

"D-Do I really look like a fish?" Theodore asked, the first threat of tears stinging his eyes.

"What? No you don't look like a fish. If you were any handsomer I'd have to hide Hermione from you." Draco said feeling bad about his choice of words. It was true though. Theodore was rather handsome. He had a deep golden brown tan that hinted at ethnicity, with thick, wavy sandy brown hair and deep scolding amber eyes. Women loved him and he loved their reaction when he told them he would prefer their brother.

"Like he'd want her anyway," Blaise said and they all laughed including Theo. He wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve but to take a direct insult from the boy you love, well that's just something you never get used to.

**AN: Awww poor Theo. Too bad Draco will never be gay but there's love out there for everyone. Next chapter should be out no later than next Monday. Late Christmas gift! So please review and Happy Holidays!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world._

**AN: Sorry I was a few days late but I'm forgetful and I've never really been a frequent updater. But it's always nice to try something new. So without further to do, here is the seventeenth chapter of my story.**

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione's POV

Hermione was at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when Harry and Ron sat down in front of her.

"Morning Hermione," Harry greeted. Ron remained silent.

"Morning. You two ready for today's game?" Hermione asked with a hopeful smile. Ron had barely said anything since Christmas holiday so Hermione was hoping a little talk of Quidditch might bring some color to his now pale emotionless mask that hid his usual animated face.

"Yes though I doubt you'll be routing for Gryffindor today." Harry said with a coy smile.

"And why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked.

"Well with your _boyfriend _on the opposing team, we'd expect you to be cheering him on." Harry said with one eyebrow raised.

"T-That has nothing to do with this. I still want Gryffindor to win," Hermione said her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I know do Hermione," Harry said with a small smile.

"Are you ready for today's game, Ronald?" Hermione asked cheerfully. She was answered with a slight shrug or the shoulders. Hermione groaned in defeat.

"You know, they said that groaning was found to be a sign of great peril in the late 1600's." Luna said sitting down next to Hermione.

"Good morning Luna," Harry said, his mood brightening tremendously.

"Hello Harry Potter," Luna said airily. It was quiet for a moment then Ron suddenly got up and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Where is he going?" Harry said looking at him leave.

"Probably to the Quidditch pitch, the game starts in thirty minutes." Hermione said and Harry got up and rushed after him.

"He seems a bit distracted, don't you think?" Luna said once they'd gone.

"Well Harry's had a lot on his mind lately and with all that's going on, Quidditch would be one the last-

"No, I meant Ron," Luna said interrupting lightly.

"Oh him, Well, whatever's going on with Ron's seems to be a mystery with me," Hermione said, a wave of guilt washing over her once more.

Later that evening Hermione was beside Luna watching one of the most vicious Quidditch games she had seen since maybe third year. There had been so many game violations that Madame Hooch hadn't caught on to, that you could hardly call this game fair. And the worst part was Gryffindor was losing. Bad. Slytherin was ahead 160 points to 40. It would take a miracle, and Harry catching the Snitch, to bring Gryffindor out of this slump.

"They aren't doing their best, are they?" Luna said lightly but Hermione could barely hear her over the cheers of the on-looking Slytherin crowd as the emerald team scored another ten points.

"What was that Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I said they aren't doing their be- Oh my," Luna said with wide eyes, looking high in the air. Hermione turned to see what she meant and was momentarily stunned. Draco had obviously taken a Buldger to the skull and had fallen, unconscious, from his broom, his head gushing blood.

"Dr-Dr-Draco," Hermione mumbled as she watched him pelt to the ground. When Harry fell off his broom in third year, Dumbledore had been there to levitate him before he hit the ground. Draco hadn't been so lucky.

Hermione could easily hear the sickening crunch his body made as he hit the floor, as the entire field had gone completely silent. Hermione watched, still paralyzed with shock, as they hurriedly rushed the limp vessel of Draco Malfoy to the Hospital wing.

Hermione was nervously pacing up and down the 6th year girls dormitory. As soon as they had carried Draco away Hermione had rushed to the Hospital wing only to be denied at the door, saying that since he was in 'critical condition' no visitors were allowed.

So at the moment all she could do was wait and pray he was all right.

"Oh hey Hermione," Pavarti said as she entered the dormitory.

"Oh, hey," Hermione said a bit off-handedly.

"Fancy seeing you here. I'd have thought you'd be in the Hospital wing with Draco." Pavarti said.

"There's no visitors allowed." Hermione said.

"O well I saw that cow Parkerson walking down there so maybe they're done." Pavarti smiled and Hermione left the room as quickly as she could without breaking out into a run. However she couldn't contain herself once she got to the empty corridors. It must have been lunch time because she didn't come in contact with a soul the whole way to the infirmary. Just as she was walking through the doors she saw Ginny walking out, still in her Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. Ginny looked surprised to see her as well.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked wide eyed.

"I was here to see if Draco was alright and what are-

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go meet Dean. Bye Hermione," Ginny said rushing out the door. Hermione was curious as to why Ginny was so jumpy but at the moment she had other things to worry about.

Hermione walked over to where Draco lay looking barely conscious. Standing over him was Blaise Zabini and Pansy holding hands.

"Let's give them some privacy," Pansy said tugging at Blaise's arm. He nodded and the two left leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Hermione sat on at a chair by his bed an took his hand in hers.

"Are they gone yet?" Draco said in a bit of a raspy voice, making Hermione jump a good inch from her chair.

"Why were u pretending to be asleep?" Hermione asked, eyebrows knitted together in determination. Draco gave a weak shrug followed by a grimace of pain.

"Draco, darling, are you all right?" Hermione asked alarmed. Then she realized what she said and dropped his hand in horror.

"What wrong?" Draco groaned not hearing what she said. Hermione breathe a sigh of relief and picked up his hand again.

"N-nothing. How are you feeling?" Hermione said asked rubbing small nervous circles on the back of his hand.

"Perfect," Draco groaned. Even in his critical state, he found the strength to be sarcastic. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Finally, when Hermione was absolutely positive that Draco was asleep, she left the infirmary to join her fellow Gryffindors for dinner in the Great Hall.

**AN: Ooooo controversy! Looks like Draco's going to be in the hospital for a while so maybe the next chapter can be about someone else for a little while. On't fret though, it still a Dramione to the fullest. Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world._

**AN: Thanks to my reviewers. The reviews were much loved, as always. I just love this Chapter, I hope you do too.**

Chapter Eighteen

Pansy walked out of the infirmary hand in hand with Blaise. Even though she ought to feel wonderful being with Blaise at the moment, something kept bugging her, and it wasn't about Draco's hospitalization. She kept replaying the previous moment in her head trying to figure them all out.

_**Flashback**_

_Pansy rushed to the Hospital Wing only to be shooed by Nurse Pomfrey. _

"_He is in no condition for visitors at the moment!" Nurse Pomfrey said fretfully._

"_He is a fellow Slytherin and a very close friend of mine. I think I have the right to see him for a few moments." Pansy said holding Nurse Pomfrey's glare._

"_Fine but only for five minutes. And for the love of Merlin, don't upset him!" Nurse Pomfrey said leading to where Draco rested. She was just about as shocked as Pansy was to see none other than Ginny Weasley sitting in the chair next to his bed, whispering quietly to him._

_GINEVRA WEASLEY! What are you doing here?" Demanded Nurse Pomfrey upon seeing her there without her knowledge._

"_I, uh, I was um," Ginny tried to explain but came up short._

"_Out! This very Moment!" Nurse Pomfrey yelled._

"_Please, just a few more minutes." Ginny asked with pleading blue eyes. Madame Pomfrey seemed to think it over before sighing defeated._

"_Fine but behave yourselves." She said looking between Ginny and Pansy. They muttered a low "Yes Ma'am," in unison as she left the three of them alone._

_It was silent for a long moment as Pansy and Ginny glared at each other, neither one backing down. The silence was broken by none other than Blaise Zabini, who had changed out of his Quidditch uniform._

"_Pansy," He breathe, seeing her first, then looking questionably at Ginny before finally turning a concerned eye to Draco._

"_Is he alright?" Blaise said, obviously asking Pansy._

"_I don't know. He hasn't said anything since I got here." Pansy sighed. She felt Blaise grab her hand and intertwine their fingers as they looked helplessly upon their unconscious friend._

_Ginny, seeing she was obviously outnumbered, stood up to leave. She threw Draco one more loving look of compassion before walking away from his bed. Coincidently, after she left, a distraught Hermione walked in. Pansy knew of Hermione and Draco's feelings, even if they were unsure of them their selves. She also knew that this needed to be a private moment between the two so she politely excused herself and Blaise. However, the thought of Ginny Weasley still remained…_

_**End Flashback **_

"Pansy," Blaise said breaking her out of her thoughts. She blinked a few times before looking at him and where they were. He had brought her to the Astronomy tower just as the sun was setting.

"I'm sorry Blaise. What were u saying?" Pansy said grabbing hold to his hand once more. Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember when she had let go in the first place.

"I asked what we were." Blaise said looking at her with deep brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Pansy said, she had been fearing this question ever since the end of Christmas break.

"What are we, you and me?" Blaise asked again.

"Wizards. Purebloods. Human." Pansy joked hoping to get a laugh but only received a small smile.

"I'm serious. What are we? Are we a couple or just friends or what? If you not sure we should go for this then I don't want to rush you into anything and make it… uncomfortable." Blaise said with soft eyes. Pansy could tell he was being sincere, which only made her heart ache for him more.

"I want you. And I'm pretty sure that you want me too. And I know I'm not one for taking risks but I think if we do this then… it could be really good. Good for both of us." Pansy said slowly, taking a deep breath. Blaise embraced her tightly, obviously satisfied with her answer.

"Then I want to ask you on a date. A real date. In Hogsmeade," Blaise said looking down at Pansy as if she were the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

"Ok," Pansy said as she couldn't keep the grin from her face.

"Alright then," Blaise said taking a deep breath, "I, Blaise Zabini, would like to ask you, Pansy Parkinson, on an authentic date with me to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop in Hogsmeade this Saturday at Two o clock."

"I accept," Pansy squealed with utter euphoria. She was so giddy she jumped up and hugged Blaise around the neck, taking him by surprise as he was so considerably taller than her.

"Well c'mon. We'd better get to lunch. Theodore will be wondering where we're at though I doubt Crabbe and Goyle will notice." Pansy said as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione's POV

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in front of Ron and Harry after leaving Draco in the infirmary.

"Where've you been all afternoon? We didn't see you in the common room to celebrate our recent victory over Slytherin." Harry asked when she sat down.

"Oh, I've, um, been busy, but congratulations," Hermione smiled but Harry wasn't fooled for one minute.

"You've been to see Draco all this time haven't you," Harry said in an accusing manor.

"And if I have?" Hermione said defensively.

"It none of my business how you decide to waste your time." Harry said but left the matter alone none the less.

"H-Hermione," Ron said making both Harry and Hermione stare at him wide-eyed.

"Y-yes Ronald?" Hermione said, still stunned.

"May I speak with you privately for a moment?" Ron asked not looking at her, or anything for that matter.

"Why, yes, of course," Hermione said getting up from the table and following Ron. She walked behind him all the way to an empty Gryffindor common room.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been acting so… dead lately?" Hermione asked as Ron looked at her for the first time in a while.

"Yes but first, Hermione, I want you to know I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these past few weeks. I don't know what got into me but its like I haven't been thinking straight." Ron said which shocked Hermione enormously. Ron was apologizing! Now she was the one who wasn't thinking straight.

"I-I accept your apology. Now, tell me what's wrong with you." Hermione said getting over her shock. Ron's face twisted in anguish about what he was about to say.

"Well that day, on the train home for Christmas break, I-I got so… so… angry at the sight of you and Malfoy that I went and I did something so… stupid. It was stupid, it was dumb and most of all it hurt everyone around me, including myself." Ron said with tears forming in his eyes.

"What is it Ron? Just tell me. I can take it." Hermione said attempting to comfort him but he stepped away from her grasp.

"No you can't. That day… after I left the compartment… I… I… found Lavender and.. oh god I'm so stupid!" Ron said falling to his knees sobbing. Hermione stood froze with anticipation. She wanted nothing more to hold him and tell him that everything was okay but with the fear of already knowing what he was about to say she couldn't allow herself to do that.

"For the love of Merlin Ron, Just spit it out!" Hermione said not being able to wait any longer.

"WE DID IT, OKAY?" Ron yelled through his tears. "I would have done anything, AHYTHING! To forget you and Malfoy at that moment and she was there and she complied so we did it! I took her virginity and was stupid and didn't use a pretectory spell and she says she's late and we don't know for sure and I'm scared Hermione, I'm bloody scared!" Ron said as he crumpled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione didn't know what to feel. All she knew was that right now she had a friend that was in need of her help so she fell to her knees and held him. Whispering that everything would be alright, knowing she was as unsure of it as a blind man was of a rainbow.

**AN: For my writing this is intense, yet not as intense as it shall be (if I ever build up the courage, yet by that time this story may be finished). But hopefully that's a long ways away. Please Review. More reviews equal more chappies more sooner (Wow that was horrible English) **


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, or the wizarding world._

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews. Finally to 50! Yay! And also I've decided to rewrite some of the first few chapters since they didn't make much since, I won't be using most of the material in them so it's just wasted build up, and most of all it was poorly written. So be on the lookout for that within the next two weeks or so. Well enough with the news alert, on with the story!**

Chapter Nineteen

Theodore's POV

Theodore was walking cheerily on his way to Hogsmeade. The weekend was finally here and it was all his. No detention, homework all done, just rest and relaxation. The past week had gone by rather slowly in Theodore's prospective. With Draco being in the hospital and everything time just seemed to slow down. Blaise and Pansy both seemed more distracted than usual and there was no chance of getting an intellectual word out of Crabbe or Goyle so lately things had just been… slow. No other way to put it.

However today was gonna be good, he could tell. He had woke up and showered in a good mood and looking at himself in the mirror he was very pleased with his appearance. He could finally see his ribs again and his waist was looking smaller than ever. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good, and now, wearing a new pair of jeans and sweater he had picked up in a little local shop, he was on his way to purchase a couple of new quills and maybe a bottle purple ink. Purple was his favorite colour after all, he had no idea why everyone thought that all Slytherins were just crazy about the colour green. He thought it was a fair enough colour but it had absolutely nothing on purple.

Theodore interrupted of his current thoughts of listing his top favorite colours when his body collided with a much taller, thicker body, who just happened to be carrying too many items at the time.

"Sorry, my fau- oh you have got to be kidding me." Theodore said as he looked down at his new clothes soiled with ugly black ink.

"Oh, so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. It's entirely my fault." The boy said gathering his scattered belongings.

"You got that right," Theodore mumbled, looking miserable at his ruin clothes. He looked up at the bigger boys face. He didn't outright recognize him but he could tell by his fretful apologies and his bright yellow shirt that he was a Hufflepuff.

"Please, allow me to fix it. I know a spell that'll clear it right up." He said pulling out his wand.

"No no no, that's okay, its fine." Theodore said not wanting his clothes destroyed any more than they would have to be.

"But-but I want to help," He said with knitted eyebrows.

"No, it's fine… um…"

"Justin, Justin Finch-Fletchley," The boy said with a broad smile.

"Justin, its fine, really," He said and the boy seemed to sigh in defeat which meant it was Theodore's cue to leave. He had to go and get his clothes into a soak, though the ink had probably set by now.

_Well there goes my perfect little trip to Hogsmeade. _Theodore thought disgruntled.

Well it was needless to say that the rest of Theo's day didn't go according to plan either. First he had tried to rush to the Slytherin common room as fast as possible only to be stopped and lechered by Professor McGonagall. And then as he tried to slip away he had been given detention in the library for an apparent bad attitude.

So here he was, off to dusk and organize a boring old deserted library. And just as he expected, there was no one in the library that night. They were all off living their lives, just as Theo should be doing but thanks to the old Gryffindor bat McGonagall, he couldn't do that.

He stared at the enormous stack of returned library books that he had to put back into their place and thought of just how many hours of his precious little life he would waste in here. However the stack wasn't going to go away with him looking at it so he went ahead and got to work.

He was in the middle of putting back a copy of _The Dream Oracle _when he spotted a head of thick wavy hair hunched intently over a book. He, being Theo, went over to see who it was. Maybe there was someone to talk to during his punishment.

"_Enchantment in baking? _I prefer _Charm Your Own Cheese _but both are good books." He said making the person jump at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, you're the boy from this morning. Judice, wasn't it?" Theodore said, trying hard to remember.

"Close, it's Justin. I thought the library would be empty at this hour." Justin said looking at Theodore with knitted brows.

"It would be if McGonagall hadn't given me detention." Theodore said flashing him an contagious smile which made Justin turn his head.

"So, any particular reason why you're hiding out in an empty library with a cookbook?" Theodore asked as he continued to put the returned books in their proper place.

"Just don't want the guys to see me… you know… reading this stuff." Justin said, obviously ashamed to read such a book.

"Why do you care what they think?" Theodore said, his eyes boring deep into Justin's.

"Well… they're my friends and… you know…" Justin said uncomfortable.

"They don't seem like friends to me," Theodore said cocking his head to one side.

"They are I just don't want them to look at me any different now than they have before," Justin said heavily.

"They'll look at you differently just because you read a cookbook?" He asked and he saw Justin's face turn bright red before he had the chance to turn his head avoiding Theodore's eyes.

"Oh um, no, not because of the book," Justin said, his head still turned.

"Then wh-

"So why did McGonagall give you detention, if you don't mind me asking," Justin said distracting Theodore.

"Oh well after the whole ink incident, I wanted to try and get my clothes in a soak before the stain set and she stopped me from running in the hall and one word let to another and here I am in detention." Theodore said with wide arms. Justin closed up his book and stood up upon hearing this.

"Hey where are you going? You're not gonna leave me here alone with no one to talk to are ya'?" Theodore asked as he watched Justin roll up the sleeves on his rather masculine arms.

"No, I'm going to help you with these books, seeing as I'm the reason for you being in here in the first place," Justin said as he walked over to all the books and picked up a few, reading their covers.

Lucky for Theodore that Justin was there because he did help the work go much faster and with him being a good head taller than him; he could help put the books in high places. Before Theo knew realized it, it had gotten late and the books had all been put away. He was free to leave.

"Well that looks like that's about it," Justin said as he came back from putting up the last book.

"Yeah," Theo said with a crooked half smile. They stood in silence for a minute looking at each other, neither one wanting to break the silence.

"W-we should probably g-get back to our dormitories." Justin said, turning his head.

"Huh, oh, yeah," Theodore said and began walking out of the library, leaving Justin behind to gather up his cookbook and notes.

While on his way to the Slytherin common room, he couldn't help but think about the small little 'moment' that had just happened between Justin and him. Maybe there was more to him than just a little rambling Hufflepuff.

"You're back in late," Blaise said as Theo walked in the 6th year boy's dormitory.

"Oh, yeah, detention man," Theodore said, hopping into bed with all of his clothes on.

"Oh, well that sounds like just louds of fun," Blaise smiled.

"You have no idea," Theodore said with a smirk of his own.

**AN: I freaking love Theodore's character to death. Always fun to write about. It's about time he got a Chap to himself. Have no idea who the next one will be about though but it's likely to be Hermione. Please review!:) (Fingers crossed for over 55 reviews)**


End file.
